Princess? Merlin
by deathpuppet13
Summary: Merlin is the princess of Ealdor and daughter of King Balinor and Queen Hunith. Arthur is the prince of Camelot and these two meet at peace talks between their countries. Just read it. female Merlin
1. Chapter 1

Princess Merlin?

I looked around so awed by Camelot, everything about it was fantastic! I knew I was coming for a different reason than to look at all the charming and quaint little towns and villages. I watched the castle loom closer and Father helped me down from the horse. I slipped down and smoothed down my cloak and skirts. I walked up to the king and prince, Uther and Arthur, and stood beside my father as he spoke to the monarch of this kingdom. I looked around eagerly wanting to explore everything as I barely listened to my father, "Hello Uther, Arthur. May I present my daughter and sole heir to Ealdor, Princess Merlin." I was too busy looking around to remember that was my cue to curtsy. "Ehem!"

"Oh!" I said snapping my attention to King Uther and Prince Arthur. I blushed and dipped into a curtsy. "I'm so sorry milord it's just that everything that I've seen in Camelot had fascinated me and the castle is no different. You have a very lovely home." Uther extended his hand and I gave him my own, his lips brushing them. Arthur extended his hand and I also gave my hand to him although his greeting was different from Uther's. He pressed his lips to my fingers but it seemed warmer and less forced then Uther's cold and unfamiliar greeting. I blushed and reclaimed my hand.

"I'll show you to your quarters," the king's ward, the Lady Morgana said. She smiled and led me through a few corridors before we entered a nice airy room.

"Do you like it?" a masculine voice asked. I turned to see Prince Arthur smiling.

"It's perfect," I said pulling off my cloak and laying on a nearby chair.

"I picked it out especially for you, I wasn't sure what you preferred so I had the colors of Ealdor for the linens and things."

"Blue and silver are my favorite," I said smiling, "thank you for the consideration though Prince Arthur." I was touched that a prince would take the time to make a guest feel at home, especially since we haven't met before.

"You're welcome Princess and call me Arthur," he said his mouth curving into a lopsided grin.

"If I'm to call you Arthur then call me Merlin," I said.

"The feast is at sunset Merlin, your father, King Balinor, is around the corner."

"Thank you, Arthur," I said liking the way his name rolled off my tongue.

Arthur bowed and walked out. I smiled at the blonde boy's retreating figure. "Merlin?" the familiar voice of my father said as he walked into my private chambers. I looked at him expectantly. "Don't use your gifts here daughter, it would be very dangerous and I brought you hear to listen in on the talks. You'll be queen of Ealdor one day, you need to know how to conduct peace talks." I nodded, I heard this every time we went somewhere, which wasn't very often because of my "gifts".

I was a young witch and in Camelot magic was illegal and punishable by death. That's why we're here, to negotiate with Uther that merchants from Ealdor may use their magic as long as they don't hurt, steal, or threaten anyone with it. We wanted our merchants to have safe passage and since the most grew up on the laws of Ealdor we wanted the magic ban to be lifted for them.

I simply nodded and my father left me to unpack and settle into this new room. When I was done I just sat and watched the hustle and bustle of the courtyard out my window. I cracked the window a bit and children's voices and laughs rang out, ricocheting off the walls of the castle. I liked to be close to the people, it made me seem more human, in their eyes and mine. Father dropped by at the time I was going to rest until sunset.

"Father?" I asked settling into my bed. "I was just going to rest, the journey was quite tiring."

"I was just checking on you, I'll send someone to get you up with enough time to change, and wear something from the wardrobe, not the chest. I usually wore a peasant's dress in the fine fabrics that my father insisted that they be made of in the chest and the wardrobe held the more fancy things.

I slept and a voice penetrated my dreams. "_Merlin_." I ignored it calling until a great plume of fire bloomed around me and I screamed. When I woke my screams filled my ears and Arthur pulled his hand off my shoulder. I clamped my mouth shut and clutched to linens to my chest as I sat up. "Merlin I'm sorry I didn't mean, I just," Arthur stuttered thinking he had done something wrong.

"Don't apologize Arthur," I said stifling a whimper, "I'm plagued with nightmares every now and then." I shifted uncomfortably as I was still in my nightclothes and there was a young man in my room.

"Your father wishes me to inform you that you are to wear a proper dress and that he will see you outside the banquet hall." I nodded and blushes a bright cherry red. "What?"

"I can't lace my dress, the laces are on the back."

"Oh," Arthur said matching the coloring of his face to mine and we didn't look at each other. "I'll get a maid to help you dress." And with that he left. I slid off the bed and picked out a blue dress with detached silver sleeves and silver leaves embroidered down the front.. I held it up and it was the easiest, other than the back lacings, to get on.

I was slipping it on when a knock at the door sounded. "Who is it?"

"Guinevere, the Lady Morgana's handmaid."

"Come in," I called. I peeked around the dressing screen to see a dark skinned girl with dark brown curls coming toward me. "Would you mind lacing these for me?" I asked turning my back toward her.

"I'm a handmaid, you don't have to ask, it's my job."

"I know but it makes me feel less prattish to ask. And the laces won't come together, just so you know, they're supposed to be loose."

"Thank you my lady."

"And there is no need for that," I said turning to face her, "Just call me Merlin." I said letting my hair drop. It fell into its usual springy curls that cascaded to in between my shoulder blades. "Thank you Guinevere.' I said giving her a smile. I pulled out the sliver circlet that had one sapphire in the middle. I slipped my mother's necklace over my head, the one that held the family seal, a dragon in flight surrounded by a wreath of leaves. Grabbed my cloak and left to enter the banquet hall with my father.

I found him standing there, waiting for me and when I offered an arm he merely shook his head saying, "No, I won't be the one escorting you tonight. Another has asked if he may have the honor. And take off your cloak, I want people to actually be able to see your dress" and then he gestured toward where I could see Arthur walking toward us. I pulled off my cloak and handed it to a guard asking him nicely to put it in my chambers.

"If I may Princess?" Arthur said offering his left arm to my right once I had turned away from the guard.

I hesitantly laced my arm through his and I heard someone announce. "King Balinor, and Princess Merlin being escorted by our own Prince Arthur. I blushed as everyone stood and nodded as we passed. When we arrived at the table Arthur let go of my arm and took my hand kissing it once more. A fiery blush raged across my face and I looked at the floor. When Uther sat we all sat down to a nice conversation about the weather and crops.

I try to look interested but I know that I haven't been doing a good job when Arthur leans over and says chuckling, "You don't give two-bits about the weather do you?"

I blushed and said, "Is it that obvious? I've always been a horrid liar." Arthur chuckled and righted his posture. When the meal was over the minstrels played songs for people dance. I stand leaning on a pillar watching. Arthur leans next to me, "Hello."

"Hello, do you like to dance?" Arthur asked me.

"I like to watch, I'm not much good at the real thing. Too clumsy," I said looking at his face.

"Would you honor me with clumsy dance?" he teased.

"I don't know," I said watching the dancers twirl around, the ladies giggling like mad.

"I'll cover it up if you stumble." I looked at Arthur to see if it was some kind of joke. I looked at his arms and wondered how it would feel to be held by those muscular arms. I blushed and before I knew it had nodded. At the next song Arthur placed my hands on his shoulder and into one of his own and with his free one laid it on my waist.

He was true to his word and when I stumbled he quickly swept me into a twirl, my skirts snapping. After a while I relaxed and it almost came naturally. When the evening started getting late I excused myself to retire. Arthur caught up with me about half-way to my chambers.

"Merlin, I'm glad I found you. The talks convene after the mid-day meal," he said. He looked like he wanted to say more.

"Arthur, I really don't think you came all this way just to tell me when the talks start. What is it?" I asked looking up into the deep blue pools of Arthur's eyes. He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up and started to lean down. He was so close that I could feel hi breath on my lips when the voice from earlier split into my head.

"_Merlin!"_ it made my head feel as if it were going to explode and I clutched my head and let out a cry of pain.

"What?" Arthur asked. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my knees give out but Arthur caught me. "Is it your head?" he asked, I nodded and that sent my head reeling.

"I'll get the king," he said propping me up against the wall.

"There's no need he's already here." Father said. "What happened?"

"I don't know, she just suddenly collapsed," I heard Arthur say.

"Go get Gaius, he can help her," Father said. I heard Arthur's retreating footsteps. "Was it magic?"

"Yes and it is the most powerful I've ever felt. Someone is projecting into my mind." I heard footsteps coming and I saw and elderly man coming with Arthur. The elderly man, Gaius, asked a few questions and gave me a potion to drink which made the pain cease entirely.

"Thank you," I whispered, stood, and walked to my chambers with the three men watching me. I sat in bed, still dressed because I knew my father would come and he did.

"It was the Great Dragon, I know it!" he said after he had closed the door.

"I thought you were the Dragon Lord and that I was just a witch," I said.

"If a dragon calls you don't ignore it you see what they want," Father said wrapping my cloak around my shoulders and pulling the hood around my face. "Go!" He pushed me and I ran down my feet knowing where I should go although my mind didn't. I came to two guards playing dice so I made the dice fly off the table and blocked the door to where they went with my magic.

I made my way down the dark corridor and the smooth rock turned into a cave-like place and it opened up into a huge cavern. A gust of wind blew my hood off and I had to relight the torch that I had gotten off the wall. The Great Dragon landed in front of me and spoke, "I've been waiting for you young witch. I've been waiting for many years Daughter of Balinor. You have been foretold of in the Old Religion."

"The Old Religion, like the Druids?" I asked.

"Yes and like you."

"Me? What does the Old Religion have to do with me?"

"You will see, you and the young Pendragon will both see,"

"What does that even mean?" I asked looking into the dragon's great golden eyes.

"It means that the young Pendragon is your destiny and you are his," which was when he decided to leave me with more questions than I had come with.

"I don't understand!" I yelled into the empty space. I stomped back to my quarters after I had released the guards. I dressed in my nightclothes and laid out my clothes for when I spar the knights. I think I'd like to see what Camelot's got to offer other that the views.

When I woke up the next morning I stretched and got into my undertunic and was tying my breeches when Guinevere walked in. "I brought breakfast- what are you doing?" she asked seeing my clothes.

"Training with the knights, got to keep on my toes," I said slipping my chainmail over my head. "I'm the only heir to Ealdor, did you think that I was going to dote on my future husband?"

"Well truthfully Merlin, yes, that's normal ladies of your standing do."

"I'm not exactly a normal lady of my standing, could you tie this for me?" I asked gesturing to my gauntlet. She nodded and fastened it with ease. She took my shoulder guard and put it on me too. "Thank you." I grabbed my sword, shield, and helmet on my way out and out the helmet on while I was walking to the training grounds.

A few knights nudged Arthur and gestured toward me. "May I help you Sir Knight?" Arthur asked when he walked over.

"Just training," I said, "Although you could spar me."

"Alright then, you asked for it."

"En guard!" I yelled and attacked Arthur. He blocked and even though he outmatched me in strength I was faster. I hit his shield with my own and he fell back a bit but before he could regain his balance I hit him with the hilt of the sword and knocked him onto his back. I grabbed the flag in his belt and held it over my head triumphantly. I noticed both kings and I helped Arthur up.

"You're amazing! May I know your name?"

"Even better, I'll show you who I am," I said and took off my helmet, my curls flouncing down my back. "It's Merlin."

The knights roared with laughter that their prince had been beaten by a lady, that is until Arthur shot them a glare that if looks could kill, they'd all be dead. "Merlin? What are you doing?"

"Well, I do this at home and as I said to Guinevere this morning, does everyone think that I have to dote on my future husband to take care of my kingdom?"

Arthur just stood there fuming. I gave him his flag and looked at my father, he and Uther seemed slightly amused. I waved my sword in greeting and they both nodded.

"Good-bye it seems that you are the best there is to offer. I might train with you tomorrow so be ready," I said flashing him a wicked grin. He just stood there gaping like a fish and I gave him one of my goofy smile, that seemed to snap him out of it and he went back to training.

"Okay everyone back to drills!" I heard Arthur yell over my shoulder. I giggled at the blonde and went back to my chambers to change and get a bath. I fund Guinevere and asked her to get a bath for me and she said that she had just gotten Morgana one also. I thanked her and went to my chambers and changed into a tunic and breeches until Guinevere came.

"Thank you Guinevere,' I said.

"You can call me Gwen if you want," she said laying out towels and soap for me.

"Thank you, that's so much easier to say." I said letting the water lap my bare skin. "Make sure you bolt the door Gwen!" I called after her. I soaked for a bit but when the water got cold I decided to get out, as I was pulling my under dress on when there was a knock. "Come in!" I walked around the dressing screen expecting to see my father but saw Arthur instead.

"Ack! Merlin!" Arthur said as I stood shocked that Arthur was there and I was standing in my undergarments. She ran back behind the screen and peeked over the top at Arthur, he was red with exertion and what he had just seen. I studied his face, glistening with a fine layer of sweat, the eyes, the gentle curve of his nose and lips down to his chin, his fringe clinging to his forehead.

"What is it Arthur?"

"Oh! The talks are being pushed up and are to begin soon."

"Thank you. Would you kindly get out now?"

"Yeah," he said and scrambled out the door. I slipped a red dress and laced the front. I touched my mother's necklace lovingly wishing that she hadn't stayed in Ealdor. I walked to the council chamber and took my seat away from everything next to Arthur.

He sat and watched me like he was waiting for me to mention what had happened earlier but I was too busy waiting for the subject of merchants to come up. When it did Uther looked at it, read it, and dismissed it to my father. "Wait!" I said before he sealed it.

"Do you have something to say on the matter Princess Merlin?" Uther asked amused.

"I do sire. These people are used to being able to use their magic, to start fires when they can't find flint, to hunt their food and the like. If they don't have their magic they may freeze, or starve, that will lose trade for Camelot and Ealdor."

"As I have expressed to your father I want to keep the people, myself, and my family safe from the evils of magic," Uther said looking disgusted just having to say the word _magic_.

"Sire that's unfair and unjust! You'd rather have my and my father's people starve and freeze because you're too scared of something you don't even understand!"

"Merlin," my father said quietly.

"This is absolute rubbish!"

"Merlin."

"You're too scared to even let a man light a fire so he can go back to his family just because he is on your land!"

"Merlin that is enough!" Father yelled standing. My eyes dropped to the floor.

"All I have to say is this your grace. My father once told me, It isn't the magic that's evil, it's the person who uses it," and with that I turned on my heel and left the room. I threw my door open with magic and closed it with my hands. I yelled into my pillow until my vocal cords hurt.

"You certainly can yell Merlin," Arthur said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" I said throwing the pillow. He threw it back and being the klutz I am, it hit me and I almost fell off the bed. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed at my immaturity.

"Would you like to take a ride with me tomorrow? We can have a picnic at this lake I know," he said sheepishly.

"Sure!" I said giving him a goofy grin. He just walked out and I felt so tired all of the sudden. Probably for screaming at the king. I curled up on my bed and fell asleep. The dream started peacefully with Arthur and I riding together, He helped me dismount and pressed his forehead to mine. I pulled away and gave him a come-and-get-me grin and he ran after me. He picked me up and spun me around and I giggled like mad.

That's when a man came out of the trees and put a gash right above my hip. I cried out in pain as I woke up. I kept screaming and crammed my fist in my mouth. Arthur burst through the door at that moment. He held me for a minute until I stopped screaming.

"Shhhh, it's alright. It was just a nightmare." I sniffed and blushed when I realized how close Arthur and I were. I decided to ignore it and I buried my face in his chest. I breathed in his scent, it was kind of earthly and sweet plus the smell of soap. "You okay?"

"Yeah I think I will be. Thank you Arthur," I said. I stood up and smoothed my hair and skirt. I brushed my hair and pulled the bits that fell in my eyes into two plaits that tied in the back. "You didn't have to wait for me Arthur," I said turning to see him staring.

"I know, but.." he trailed off. "I wanted to you to dine with me tonight."

"Oh, well is this you asking or stating your intentions," I said forcing myself not to laugh.

"I'm inviting you."

"Then I accept."

"Shall we?" he asked offering his arm. I took it and he led me to his chambers. I chattered on about nothing and he just answered my questions. I laughed at his jokes and he laughed with me. We ate our dinner teasing each other and bantering back at the other. When I retired he led me back to my chambers. I stood outside my door and Arthur gently pressed a kiss to my lips. I felt the lingering warm of those lips and when he was gone instantly wanted that warmth and affection back.


	2. Chapter 2

Blooming Romance

When I woke up I sat up and winced. I held my side as I looked around, I was in a room I didn't recognize and that's when I noticed Father sitting, asleep, in the chair next to the bed. "Father?" I asked my voice scratchy. He instantly sat up and looked right at me.

"Merlin, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm in one piece aren't I?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not funny, your magic was revealed." I tensed when my father said that.

"Who saw?" I asked.

"Just Gaius and he's going to keep your secret." I nodded. Gaius was one of my father's friends and had told him that he was a Dragon Lord. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the small window, it looked like it was the middle of the night and then it dawned on me.

"Arthur," I said.

"He's fine and I practically had to pry him away from your side a few hours ago to get some sleep." I laughed, I was never going to let him live this down. I felt a twinge of pain run up my side so I stopped laughing. I heard someone coming up what sounded like a few stairs. Two sets of footsteps, one was slow and patient, the other slow but impatient.

The door opened and Gaius and Arthur walked in. We all looked at each other and Arthur ran up and hugged me. "O-" but my pained noise was cut off my Arthur pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widened and then closed. Father cleared his throat and Arthur pulled away. My eyes snapped open and I looked at the sheets in front of me.

The older men exchanged glances and left the room leaving the door opened a crack. "I'm so sorry Merlin! This is entirely my fault," Arthur said, "I should have brought Leon or one of the other knights with us."

"It's fine Arthur, I've had worse," I said my voice barely above a whisper. I cupped his cheek, "Really I'm fine."

"No! I should have been paying more attention to what was going on," Arthur said gripping my hand. I let my hand drop from his face.

"Go get some sleep, you look like you need it," I teased.

"You look worse than I do," he retorted

"At least I have an excuse."

"Alright, I'll go but you'll send for me if you need anything?"

"I will, thank you Arthur," I said pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. He stood at the doorway and I smiled weakly. He closed the door behind him; I slumped down in my bed and fell asleep. I woke up and was alone so I decided to pay the dragon a visit. I snuck past a sleeping Gaius, these were the physician's chambers after all, and when I got to the entrance there were no guards so I slipped into the cavern with no problem.

I stood at the overhang and waited for the dragon to appear. The same gust of wind like before buffeted me and the dragon watched me, golden eyes burning through the darkness. I stood waiting for him to speak.

"Why do you seek me out young witch?"

"You know why."

"I do but tell me anyway," he said.

"I want to know what you meant about Arthur and my destinies. I don't understand."

"You will, soon. That's what told you last time."

"No! I want a straight answer for the once!" I said. "It's the same from the Druids and you! 'You and the young Pendragon's destinies are intertwined. He is your destiny and you are his'!" I yelled frustrated.

"So you have spoken to the Druids, I thought so," the dragon said, "I assume that you know what you are to them."

"Yes. I do. They call me Emrys, they revere me as god, the very essence of magic and the Old Religion," I responded. "Why?"

"You should ask them, I am not the one to tell you. It is not my destiny. That is for another," the dragon answered.

"Why can't I get a straight answer from anyone? Why do I have to figure out everything or someone has to tell me to get someone else to tell me?" I asked, "Can you at least tell me that."

"That is destiny at work young witch. Some are destined to help you, the others to destroy you and the young Pendragon," he said and flew away.

"You leave me with more question then I came here with!" I yelled at the empty place where the dragon had once perched. I blew the loose hair out of my face and walked back to the physician's chambers. He stood looking at me like I had done something very wrong. "Hello Gaius."

"You aren't supposed to leave without my consent," he said crossing his arms.

"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I needed to stretch my legs a bit," I lied. He just pointed to the attic room and I hung my head. I walked to into the room and fell asleep once my head was on the pillow.

"Merlin, get up!" I heard Gaius's voice penetrate my sleep. I sat up sleepily and there he stood with fresh bandages. "Time to change your bandages, I should have done it yesterday when you were up."

I stood and Gaius moved the fabric around the cut gently. He unwrapped it and I saw it had healed leaving behind a jagged white scar. "Remarkable," Gaius muttered, "You healed, as if by magic." He looked up and gave me a knowing look.

"Do you want to see how it works?" I asked in a whisper.

"I would," he said. I focused on the chair and pictured it in my head moving over to where we were. I felt the magic surge through me and I knew my eyes were flashing gold. It moved and I sat on in it a pleased grin on my face. "Did you use an incantation in your head?"

"No, I just think of it doing what I want and it does," I explained. "The Druids can't explain it either."

"Hm. That's interesting."

"They call me Emrys, do you know what that means?" I asked thinking about my conversation with the dragon. Gaius looked at me.

"I don't know what it means but I've heard of some of the prophesies that they have and that name seems to pop up a lot."

"Well, thank you. I think I should go talk to my father about all this," I said thoughtfully. I walked absently to my chambers and changed. I knocked on my father's chamber door. "Father?"

"Come in Merlin!" he called. I walked in to see the king had a guest, Arthur.

"Arthur!" I said surprised.

"I'll leave you two alone," Arthur said. As he was walking out I grabbed his arm.

"I'd still like that ride and picnic, how about tomorrow if that's alright with my father and Gaius of course," I said letting go of his sleeve. Arthur nodded and left, a little bounce in his step. I smiled and closed the door. "We need to talk."

"Alright daughter. Speak."

"It's about the name the Druids gave me. Emrys," I said, "They couldn't explain my gifts and I need answers. I need to go to the Druids. The dragon told me one of them was destined to give me some answers and I need them right about now."

"Alright, when we go back-"

"No, it has to be soon."

"Alright, the day after tomorrow. I'll start the arrangements," he said waling me out.

"Thank you." he waved it off. I paced not knowing what to ask to Druids when I saw them the day after tomorrow. I knew what I wanted to ask, just not how to ask it. I heard the door open but decided to ignore it. I felt a pair of arms grab my shoulders and spin me around.

"Hello," Arthur said. He pecked my nose, I pulled away and paced. "What is it?"

"I'm thinking, you should try it sometime," I teased. He made a shocked face.

"Well, right now I'm thinking that you should come back over here and kiss me."

"I'll do the thinking, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," I said not really hearing the last bit.

"Merlin, come over here," Arthur whined, in a very manly way of course. I looked at him sternly.

"What do you want?" I asked planting my hands on my hips.

"For you to come over here."

"No," I said and stood by the window deep in thought. I felt Arthur's head rest on my shoulder. I looked at him and he was pouting. "You look like a kicked puppy."

"I should look like a prince who can't get a kiss."

"Aww, the poor baby."

"Yes and I'll die if you don't kiss me right now!" He held his throat like he was suffocating. I kissed him and he pulled me toward him and placed his hands on my hips. I gasped and he chuckled without breaking our kiss. The door opened and Gwen stood shell-shocked. Arthur looked over with a grin and I looked out the window to see a quite a few people staring at our window and smiling.

The blush crept up all the way to the tips of my ears and all the way down my neck. When I looked Arthur was smirking and Gwen was still standing there looking down at the floor. "What is it Guinevere?" I asked my voice trembling. I pulled out of Arthur's arms and walked toward the handmaid.

"Your father asked me to get you ready for dinner with the kings and the prince but I can see you're busy," she said almost shouting the being busy part.

"Actually I think Arthur was just leaving, weren't you Arthur?" I said. He nodded, gave me a quick kiss, and left. Gwen went to the wardrobe and pulled out the green dress that she had picked for me to go riding with Arthur.

When I undressed she looked away from the scar. I pulled the dress on and turned to Gwen to tie it up. She did but I could feel her hands shaking. "Gwen?" I asked when I turned around.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that, well, when you were injured Arthur never left your bedside until King Balinor told him to go get some rest. It reminded the kingdom of when Queen Igraine died. The king wouldn't let anyone go near her and he wouldn't go see Arthur. It scared everyone that Arthur had been so, I don't know the word, desperate maybe. It unnerved people," she explained knotting her hands in her apron.

"Oh, well, I didn't know Arthur cared so much."

"Yeah, no one else did either."

I thought and undid the plaits in my hair letting it fall loose. I left it down and went to the banquet hall. Arthur was waiting and we walked in and sat next to each other. Whispers rippled through the crowd and I ignored them.

King Uther stood and raised his glass, "May I have everyone's attention. I would like to say that we feast in the thanks that Princess Merlin is still with us and safe," he said and I smiled.

"Now let the feast begin!" Uther shouted. I talked with Arthur and sipped some wine.

"Well, the day after tomorrow is supposed to be nice, how about that picnic?" he asked.

"I can't, I'll be heading back to Ealdor for a little while then," I said taking his hand. "Some issues have arisen with the merchants. Father can't be there so I'll confer with them in his stead."

"I'll have my most trusted knights escort you back to home," Arthur said.

"No. I don't want to trouble you and I like to travel alone. You seem to forget I landed you flat on your arse the other day at training, I think I can handle a few bandits," I said. Arthur gaped at me.

"Arse is not a very lady-like word princess," Arthur said.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm not very lady-like Arthur." I giggled at his face.

"Alright, we'll go tomorrow then," he said. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "it'll be like magic." The word magic made chills run up my spine. We talked and ate and when the night was over Arthur walked me to my room.

We stood at the door and Arthur, who I think had a bit too much to drink, pressed a desperate and hungry kiss to my lips. The smell and taste of wine assaulted my senses. I tried to pull away but Arthur pulled me closer. I pushed against his chest and turned my head away.

"Good night Arthur," I said and bolted my door behind me. I dressed in my nightclothes and fell asleep. I woke up to a loud thud. I opened the door but no one was there so I decided a little visit with the dragon would calm my nerves.

Once again no one was guarding the entrance so I slipped into the cavern and waited. The dragon perched in the same spot as usual and waited for my flow of questions but tonight I only had two. "Who, when I go to the Druids am I looking for? Why Arthur?"

"His name is Mordred, he will tell you what you need to know. And concerning Arthur, what happens and why is up to you young witch." The dragon waited and when I didn't ask any more questions flew off into the darkness.

I went back to sleep and drifted in an endless ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

Just One Day

I woke up that morning with a feeling of dread settled on my shoulders. I dressed myself and walked to the stables to wait for Arthur. A knight with shoulder length brown hair saw me and walked over. "Hello little bird," he said. "What are you doing at the stables so early in the morning? Waiting for a kiss from one of the stable boys?"

I turned red with indignation, "I'm Princess Merlin of Ealdor, I am NOT getting a kiss from a stable boy!"

"Alright little bird, my name is Gwaine. You are waiting for Princess Arthur, aren't you?" he said chuckling.

"You are so insubordinate!" I said. "Does Arthur know that you talk about him like that?"

"Yeah, and he doesn't exactly like it either. But this can be our little secret," he said leaning closer, "The Princess is in his rooms, he drank a bit too much wine last night."

"I thought so."

"Good luck little bird," Sir Gwaine said waving, "And here." He handed me an apple and left. I held the sweet red apple, so much different from the sour yellow apples that grew in Ealdor. I decided to walk up and see if Arthur remembered that we were supposed to go on our picnic.

I knocked lightly on the door and there was no reply so I opened the door. The room was dark so I slowly walked toward the bed. I saw a lump that I assumed was Arthur hiding from the morning so I drew the curtains with a snap. "Rise and shine!"

I heard a groan and Arthur sat up sleepily and started when he saw me. "What are you doing in here?" he asked shocked. I looked him up and down. His mussed blonde hair shining in the light, blue eyes confused and sparkling the sheets revealed his chiseled chest. The sheets also let me see his hips. I realized why he was so confused why I was here, he wasn't wearing any clothes. I turned away and blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize..." I said trailing off. "I was just coming to remind you about our picnic today. You said that we should meet at the stables a little before midday. Sir Gwaine said you'd had a bit too much to drink last night and that you were sleeping," I said. "I'll wait for you at the stables." I walked down there my face burning.

I put the apple Gwaine gave me in a saddlebag and waited. Arthur came in and saddled two horses. He handed me the reins of a white horse, Warrior. I fastened the straps of the saddlebag and mounted. We rode to the same lake as before and when I dismounted Arthur caught me up in his arms.

"Put me down!" I said giggling. He put me down and wrapped his arms around my waist. He set his forehead to mine. I stared into those deep blue eyes and instantly thought of the lake to my left. I pulled away and sat under a nearby tree. The tall grass tickled my nose and arms. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the breeze, a smile creeping onto my face.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"I'm enjoying the day."

"Oh," he said scuffing his boots.

"Come on," I said propping myself on my elbows and patting the grass beside me. He laid down and closed his eyes contently. I sighed and settled myself back where I had been before.

"This is relaxing. I don't get away often," Arthur said turning on his side to look at me. I smiled and he simply smiled back. "How about something to eat, hm?" he said sitting up. He unfastened his saddlebag and pulled out a blanket. We sat and talked while we ate until Arthur threw a grape at me.

I squeaked and threw one back. Then we started an all-out grape war. We finally ran out and that's how the rest of the day past, with little kisses and talking about everything we could think of.

"I don't want you to leave," Arthur said squeezing my hand.

"It's only for a few days."

"I know but I still don't want you to go." We rode back in silence and I started packing for my trip to the nearest Druid camp. I fell asleep knowing that tomorrow I would get answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Mordred

I walked wearily into the Druid camp. I lead the horse into the camp and a young girl came up and curtsied, "Hello Lady Emrys," she greeted. She held a baby on her hip and the little girl gurgled happily. She took the saddlebag and reins from me saying. "Why are you here my lady?"

"Well, I'm here to speak to Mordred. Where is he?"

"Just project yourself calling his name, he'll come," she said tying my horse to a tree and fastening the saddlebag back in its place. I concentrated and closed my eyes.

_"Mordred!"_ I projected loudly trying to get it as loud as possible. I saw a boy coming toward me from the river past the hill I was looking at. His green cloak, as was customary of the Druids, billowed out behind him. He was wearing a plain white tunic and tan breeches. He had his head down looking at the path and I noticed his wavy brown hair. When he looked up I unconsciously gasped, his eyes were a clear, piercing icy blue.

"Hello Lady Emrys," he said. "Is there something you need?"

"Do you know where Mordred is?"

"I am Mordred. Why are you looking for me?" he asked looking up at me. All I could think was how young he was. "I know, I'm very young but I can help you with all the other questions you have. Come," he said and grabbed my hand bringing me to a nearby tent. "You look tired. Rest and tomorrow I will answer your questions the best I can and tell you what I know." I laid down on the bedroll and drifted to sleep.

I was standing on a battlefield and I spotted Arthur, surrounded by dead bodies. He was older and he looked worn. He seemed to be the only one on the field but then a young man stood up and leaned on his sword. He and Arthur were yelling at each other but I couldn't hear them. Arthur pulled a spear out of the ground and charged the young man. The young man swung his sword arm up but Arthur speared him through the stomach. I cheered but too soon because when the boy looked at me I recognized Mordred. He looked sorry but then he swung down and hit Arthur in the head with his sword. I ran up to Mordred and Arthur and pulled Arthur's head into my lap carefully. I held Mordred's cold hand. Arthur went to speak but I pressed my lips to his and felt the tears prick my eyes. My tears mingled with the sweat and soaked his hair. Arthur took one last shuddering breath and died. I woke up screaming.

Mordred snapped up and looked as frightened as I did. I stopped screaming and instead cried. I cried until my throat and eyes burned. I looked at Mordred and said hoarsely, "I'm sorry if I scared you. I had a horrible dream. The person I cared for most died." Mordred just put his small hand over mine. I looked at him, his mussed brown almost curls, his sleepy ice eyes and his small bare torso. I studied the tattoo on the right side of his chest. It was three blue swirls that met to form a triangle but the middle of the triangle was empty. I calmed and looked outside, it was the dawn of a new day.

"I'll get dressed and we can get you the answers you came for," Mordred said slipping on his tunic and tying his cloak. He grabbed my hand and led me to the river. "What is the first thing you want to know?" the cool air stung so I pulled the hood of my cloak on and pulled the cloak around me tighter.

"What does Arthur Pendragon have to do with me?" I asked.

"You are both destined to unite the five nations of Albion and bring magic back to Camelot. You are linked forever," the little boy said bringing a handful of water to his lips.

"How? Am I supposed to marry him? Unite the kingdoms by showing people that I have magic?" I asked, "How am I supposed to help him unite all five kingdoms?"

"That isn't in my knowledge, I just know that you will," he said shrugging. "I also know that I am to be Arthur's demise."

"If you know then why don't you try to change it?" I asked. "I'm not just going to sit around and hope that Arthur can figure out a way to untie the kingdoms, I'm going to help him."

"There isn't a way that I know that my destiny can be avoided, I'm going to kill Arthur Pendragon."

"Mordred, I only have two more days here, you and I are both going to figure out our destinies. I promise," I said touching his shoulder. He looked at me thoughtfully.

"Who was it that died in your dream my lady?" he asked.

"Arthur, he was killed in battle."

"That's odd, that's what I dreamt. I was on a battlefield strewn with the bodies of the dead," he said eyes starting to cloud over, "I knew that I had to kill Arthur, the last person standing. When he speared me through the stomach I heard a cheer. I looked and saw you. I tried to project that I was sorry and then I sung my sword knocking Arthur across the head. I saw you running and you cradled Arthur in your lap and you held my hand. I felt the life draining out of me and then I heard you screaming and woke up." He looked at me his eyes looking almost sad. "I don't know why you even held my hand when the person you loved was dying as well and I was the one who had killed him." He looked like he was going to cry.

"Mordred, everyone deserves a second chance whether it's in this life or the next." I smiled at him and gave his hand a playful squeeze and that's when we heard people screaming. I jumped up and grasped Mordred's shoulders. "Mordred, I want you to stay here and if people start running this way then go into the tree line. GO!" I pushed his hood up and ran toward the camp. The young woman who led me here was sitting clutching her ankle and crying.

"My baby is in the tent!" she cried and I rushed to her.

"Which tent?" I asked healing her ankle as fast as I could.

"That one," she said pointing to the one that was on fire. I pulled my cloak tightly around me and barreled inside the tent. I heard the baby crying and grabbed her. I put her under my cloak so she wouldn't breathe in any smoke and would be protected from the flames. I burst out from the tent and was immediately grabbed roughly by the shoulder.

I was swung to face my attacker. It was Arthur. He looked at me dumbfounded so I took that as my chance to run. I gave the young mother her daughter and helped her stand urging her to run and find Mordred. Arthur tried to do something other than just watch me put out fires and telling people to run.

A few knights I passed me that I knew. Gwaine actually stopped and yelled out "Little bird, where are you going?" I ignored him and kept trying to get people to leave with their wives and children.

"Merlin?" Arthur finally said when the cam was almost deserted.

"Arthur, you should be ashamed!" I yelled lecturing him like a mother would her child. "These people were innocent! You set fire to their homes and everything they had! And you!" I yelled turning toward Leon and Gwaine "I thought you two would have stopped this blind attack on innocents, all of you!" I yelled at the knights. "The knight's code clearly states that you're supposed to PROTECT women, children, and the innocent. Not ATTACK them!"

"I'm on my father's orders to burn the Druid camps," Arthur stated dumbly.

"Why don't you just go home and leave these people to rebuild. Like you never saw them," I said tears threatening to spill over.

"Sire?" Leon asked looking for instruction.

"Fall back," Arthur said his eyes not breaking contact with mine. "Merlin," he said walking toward me looking hurt. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I wasn't," I lied smoothly, "I planned on going back to Ealdor but then I saw this Druid camp and the Druids pass through Ealdor often so I figured I might see someone I know so I stopped." Each word hurt having to lie to him but I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. I saw Mordred over Arthur's shoulder and he merely peered at us. Arthur pulled me to him and rocked me for a minute before pressing a chaste kiss to my lips and leaving.

"I love you," I thought I heard him say but I couldn't be sure. I went to Mordred and kneeled in front of him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I said frantically looking him up and down for some sign of injury. He laughed an odd sound out of the boy's mouth.

"Lady Emrys I'm fine. I climbed up a tree and tried to help you. I tried my best to put out the fires but it didn't work very well."

"I'm just glad you're safe Mordred," I said hugging the boy. He tensed and then relaxed and wrapped his thin arms around me. When I pulled back we went to pitch the tent he called home. We spent the next few days talking and him showing me how to use my gifts.

**~Time Skip~**

I was leaving. I knelt in front of Mordred and we both looked at each other silently with tears in our eyes. I finally decided to say good-bye. "Mordred I want to thank you for all you've done for me. I think that if you do as I've taught you that your destiny will change. Good-bye," I said and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He just clung to me and kept telling me he didn't want me to go. I shushed him and stroked his hair. I scooped him up into my arms and rocked him back and forth. I pressed a hand to his brow and muttered a little spell to make him sleep. I laid him on his bedroll and gave his forehead one last kiss.

I rode back to Camelot my tears flowing freely. I sat up straight and wiped the tears away as I entered the gates. Arthur, King Uther, and my father were waiting for me and Arthur helped me dismount. He whispered soothing words to me as he could see I had been crying. When we got to my chambers Arthur held me and the tears started all over again. He gently swayed me back and forth. The hypnotic movements made me feel tired until I knew I was asleep. Arthur laid me on the bed and left shutting the door behind him.

I woke up to Arthur sitting on the end of my bed, leaning on the end post asleep. I sat up and shook him but to no avail. I pressed a kiss to his temple, his cheek, and the corner of his mouth. His eyes fluttered open and he yawned. "Good morning," I said giving him a quick peck on the mouth.

"Good afternoon is more like it," he said pouting. "No matter what I did you wouldn't wake up."

"Sorry, the journey was a bit, tiring," I said stretching my arms. "I'm going to talk to my father, want to come?"

"Sure. Both the kings are in the council room talking over the merchants' law again," he said helping me to my feet. I walked over to the audience chamber but stopped when I heard my father's voice.

"Uther my old friend I'm afraid we have two love-sick children one our hands."

"It seems we do Balinor. Arthur's head over heels for that lovely daughter of yours. She is quite the charmer."

"And so is your son. I've never been able to get Merlin interested in any boys. Arthur would be a fine match."

"I agree but I'll need to talk it over with Arthur," Uther said but Arthur and I walked through the door both red with embarrassment and indignation. We both started yelling at the same time so none it really made sense. Uther and my father just chuckled.

"And we are NOT love-sick!" I yelled finally. Arthur just nodded hesitantly.

"It would still be a fine match, it would unite Camelot and Ealdor. Merlin are you saying that you're completely against marrying Arthur?" my father asked. I looked at Arthur, he looked like he was trying not to say anything.

"No," I said my voice just above a whisper, "I'd marry Arthur because… I love him." I stared into his blue eyes and smile forgetting about everyone else in the room.

"I'd marry her even if it meant giving up my title, my kingdom, and anything else that stood in the way because I love her." He took my hands into his and I smiled, genuinely smiled. I looked at our fathers, they were both smiling at us.

"Well then Uther, if it's alright with you I'd like my daughter to marry your son."

"I was just thinking that I wanted my son to marry your daughter. It's settled!" Uther said clapping Father on the shoulder. I hugged Arthur and he spun me around. He gave me a quick kiss only because my father was in the room. I stopped and thought if this was what Mordred meant by uniting the kingdoms. This was definitely part of it. I couldn't believe it, I was marrying Arthur.

Later that day Arthur came to my room and knelt in front of me. He pulled out a little box with a ring inside and asked me to marry him. I said yes and he slipped the ring on my finger. The ring was simple and I loved it, an oval shaped sapphire set in a simple silver ring. I kissed Arthur and he held me tightly. Uther had all the people gather in the courtyard to tell them the news. Arthur stood slightly behind his father holding onto my hand.

"Today is a happy day!" Uther announced, "Today is the day my son, Prince Arthur, gets to find his happiness, in time he will marry Princess Merlin of Ealdor. From now until their undetermined wedding day they are betrothed!" the crowd cheered so loudly that at first I thought they were angry. I saw some people hugging and whistling. People were jumping up and punching the air. Arthur and I stepped forward and held our hands up in the air with identical smiles.

I don't know if it was the moment or if Arthur was just being an idiot but he grabbed me around the waste and planted a big kiss right on my mouth. I touched the nape of his neck and heard the cheers that had started to die down come back stronger than before. When it was all over I felt dizzy. I was marrying Arthur and I did just kiss him in front of the whole of Camelot.


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting for Him

I said my good-byes to the king and my fiancé, I was going back home for a few months. The talks had finished and Ealdor was still in the dark on two subjects. My engagement and that magic was still banned to merchants in Camelot. I needed to be with my people. Arthur, to my great displeasure, wasn't coming with me, he had to stay and attend to his people. He pulled me aside and leaned in to whisper, "I promise that I will think about you every second you are gone."

"I love you too Arthur," I said chuckling at his romantic side. I had to admit, it was creative. I mounted up and rode to a town just a few leagues away from Ealdor. It had started to get dark so we decided that since the moon was full that we could keep going. When we reached Ealdor it was late at night and not even my mother was awake.

I walked the familiar route to my rooms. They are practically identical to the ones Arthur had picked out for me at Camelot. I changed into my nightclothes and crawled into my bed closing the curtains on all sides of me. My usual dreams of things that I hope will never come to pass were replaced by snippets of memory of the love that I left behind, of Arthur. His blonde hair, his shimmering blue eyes that were as deep as any ocean, and everything about him, the way he talked, his smile, everything.

I woke up and was disappointed that Arthur was the one waking me up or that I wouldn't see him. I sighed and went to dress. I started to look for Gwen but then I remembered that she too was still in Camelot. I sighed again, this was going to be different and hard. I had to deal without the people that I had become familiar with.

My mother embraced me when I walked into the throne room. "Hello Mum," I said wrapping my arms around her. Her familiar scent engulfed me, the scent of springtime and flowers.

"Merlin, you must tell me everything!" my mother trilled happily. "But first, we must welcome the ambassadors from the Druid people." I perked up at the mention of the Druids. The image of Mordred's tears at my departure flashed through my mind. I sat in my mother's throne and Mother sat in Father's. The Druids bowed before us and I looked through the semi-large crowd of them for one small brown head of wavy hair. I spotted his eyes peeking out of a gap in the crowd.

"Lady Emrys!" he yelled and running toward me. I met him halfway and he threw his arms around my neck. I picked him up and held him as close as possible without suffocating him.

"Mordred, I'm so sorry that I put you to sleep I didn't think you would let go if I hadn't," I whispered in his ear. He just nodded and nuzzled my shoulder. My mother cleared her throat behind us so I set Mordred down and he wouldn't let go of my hand. I sat back in my spot and Mordred stood respectively behind me hand clutching onto mine.

"Hello Lady Emrys, Queen Hunith. We are an ensemble of the people that the Druids have chosen to beseech the rulers of these lands for assistance.

Lately King Uther of Camelot has decided that the Druids are to be exterminated now. We being the peaceful people you know we are need some kind of protection. We know that will mean war between Camelot and Ealdor but we need to move our people where they will be safe," a Druid man said. I stared at the floor. I didn't want to think about war, it made me sick to my stomach.

"I will have to think about it but until Mer-Emrys and I discuss it you will stay here in the castle. Marie will take you to accommodations," my mother said waving toward a young maid. She eyed Mordred and I gave him a light kiss on the forehead and told him to go and that I'd see him soon.

"What was that?" my mother asked shrilly.

"When I went to the Druid camp I met him and I grew fond of the boy. It seems that he grew fond of me also."

"Merlin, what have I told you about that? You are the future queen! I've told you that those feelings are trouble!" she scolded me like she had many other times. "You're going to get your heart broken."

"I know but I couldn't help it," I whispered. She touched my shoulder and dismissed me. I ran to catch up with the Druids but Mordred was waiting for me outside the doors.

"I'm sorry that I got you in trouble with your mother," he said softly. He held onto my hand again as we walked around not really knowing where we were going. I shrugged. "I'm sorry that I gave you trouble when you had to go back to the young Pendragon. I didn't want you to go, I wanted you stay with me."

I listened carefully to what this little nine year-old was telling me. He had wanted me to stay with him. It was endearing. "It's alright Mordred, I wanted you to come with me so that I could be with you and Arthur at the same time," I said and then sighed, "but magic is outlawed in Camelot and I was afraid that you would be arrested."

"Lady Emrys, I don't think you understand. I love you," Mordred said stopping. I looked at him to see if I had heard him wrong. I hadn't.

"Mordred, you're still young, I'm not sure that you truly know what love is. Besides, I'm too old for you and I'm marrying Arthur."

"I know, I just wanted to tell you. I know the young Pendragon is your destiny, not me," he said the last part sullenly.

"That doesn't mean that you'll never find anyone. Your first love won't be your last or greatest, that's what my father said," I said trying to comfort the young Druid.

"Arthur wasn't your first love?" Mordred asked becoming more like the child he is.

"Actually no, it was a knight's son. His name is Will, he decided not to become a knight when his father was killed so my father commanded that I never be with him. So I was a good daughter and told him that. It hurt for a while but then I met someone else, Arthur." I smiled at the thought of Will. He was still my best mate.

"Oh, are you still friends with Will?"

"Yes, he's my best friend."

"So now that I've accepted that I can't be with you does that mean that you're my best friend?" he asked scrunching up his eyebrows.

"If you want me to." I said smiling. He smiled back at me and looked around.

"The castle is bigger than I thought," Mordred said looking outside the window. "Is that a garden?"

"Yes it is. Would you like to see it?" I asked trying not to laugh at Mordred's excitement.

"Please!" he asked his face brightening. I waved him to go and he shot off to explore. I walked around and he jumped out of a tree landing in front of me. I was so surprised that a little spark of magic rippled through the air. He was pushed back a few feet and looked as surprised as I did.

"That's new," I said looking around. Then I relaxed, I was in Ealdor not Camelot. Oh great, another thing I'd have to get used to, magic. "I'm sorry Mordred, you startled me."

"I was climbing to get you these," he said handing me a red rose and an apple.

"Thank you," I said smiling despite of myself. He was such a sweet boy. He walked with me and we kept a nice silence between us. A guard came up and bowed.

"Princess, young sir, your mother sent me to tell you that dinner will be ready soon and you should get ready," he said eyeing Mordred.

"I will if you see to it that young Master Mordred gets back to his people." the guard nodded and I headed off in the direction of my chambers. I dressed and headed to the banquet hall. Our guests were all in their green clothes. I greeted them all with a smile and welcome. They smiled back and when my mother greeted them they replied curtly and clipped.

"is something wrong?" Mother asked their leader.

"They believe that Emrys should be on the throne is all. It is nothing against you Queen Hunith," he replied nicely. Mother shot me a withering glance and I sat in my place next to Mordred. The meal went well after that and when the night was through I was happy to see Mordred was alright and happy but I cried myself to sleep.

I missed Arthur, I missed Gwen, I missed Camelot as a whole. The next day I was on autopilot with the announcement of my engagement and every duty. I was only myself with Mordred because he understood.

The months away were a blur of dull royal life that mimicked the day before it. It passed quickly and when it was time to go back to Camelot I couldn't sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Reunion

When I rode back to Camelot I fidgeted the whole time. Mordred laid a calming hand on my shoulder. I smiled and thanked him with a look. Mordred had grown in the last few months and I had decided to take him with me. He could be a great asset to me. We were still trying to change his destiny, well I was Mordred was still trying to tell me that I couldn't do it.

"What's Camelot like Lady Emrys?" Mordred asked trying to get my mind off Arthur.

"Well it's big," I said thinking of the right words. "It's really hard to describe."

"Oh," he said looking at the reins.

"We'll be there soon Mordred, see that big hill?" I asked pointing to a large hill that had one or two smaller hills in front of it. He nodded. "You can see Camelot from there." I pushed my horse to go a little faster and Mordred's horse, Bonamy, followed. We rode in our usual companionable silence until we got to the top of said hill.

"It's even more beautiful than I remember," I whispered. Mordred just gasped and went wide-eyed. Sometimes I forgot he was still a child, well not so much anymore.

We galloped on until the horses were tired so we walked them and the castle towered over us. Mordred looked around at everything and anything. When we got into the courtyard I slipped off my horse and ran into Arthur's waiting arms. He held me to him tightly and I felt the tears coming. "I missed you so much," I whispered and he simply held me and stroked my hair.

I pulled back and Arthur eyed Mordred. Mordred scanned Arthur and looked displeased. "He's a friend Arthur. You aren't jealous are you?" I asked amused. He looked at me shocked that I would even ask.

"He's only an eight year-old boy-"

"Ten," I said.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"He's ten," I said finally.

Arthur looked amused. "Well I'm sorry that I can't stay. Morgana and my father are at it again so I need to get back. Just go to the chambers that I prepared for you last time, I love you." He gave me a deep kiss and strode toward the audience chamber. I started to walk to my chambers but Gwaine jumped in my way.

"Hello little bird," he said handing me a daisy. "Welcome back."

"Thank you Sir Gwaine," I said my face burning. "It's good to be back. Come Mordred," I said gesturing to the young boy. He followed and gave Gwaine an icy and withering look. "Mordred that was Sir Gwaine, one of Arthur's knights." I gave him a lecture on behaving himself.

"Now there are a few rules I must tell you that are the most important," I said closing the door to my chambers. "No magic. I know it will be difficult but here it's illegal and they will kill you. On a happier note I want you to look nice and be courteous, especially to the young ladies in waiting and ladies themselves. I want to take you on as my apprentice and I will not be misrepresented by you being rude and looking unruly." He nodded so I continued. "Now go try these on to see if they fit." I handed him a pack. He went into the antechamber and so I sat on my bed and waited.

He walked out his shirt and tunic unbuttoned, "These things," he gestured to the fastenings, "are too complicated for me. Show me how?" I stepped forward and fixed his collar on the shirt and started to fasten it. Arthur burst through the door and we all stared at each other. Arthur looking between me and Mordred and we both focused on him.

"Merlin, a word alone," Arthur said sending a glance toward my young apprentice. Mordred bowed and left to the antechamber. "What was that?"

"He's a boy, you said that yourself. He's not used to all this. I need him to look presentable but he couldn't fasten his shirt and tunic, nothing happened or was going to happen. Don't trust me to be faithful Arthur?" I asked looking at him.

"I trust you it's him I don't trust," he said looking at the closed door.

"I trust him Arthur. He's being nice to you, trust him until he gives you reason not to," I said hugging my fiancé tightly. He gave me a quick kiss and I knocked on Mordred's door.

"Yes my lady?" he asked his icy eyes stared up at me.

"I want to introduce you to Prince Arthur, Mordred." He walked out shyly looking at his boots. He had put his plain white tunic back on. "Arthur, this is my apprentice, Mordred. Mordred this is my fiancé, Arthur."

Mordred bowed deeply to Arthur and when he straightened he said, "Lady Emrys talks quite fondly of you sire," he smiled, "You're practically all she talks about."

"That's quite enough Mordred," I said blushing. I gave him a stern look but he just kept smiling. "Go change for dinner Mordred." He gave Arthur a last glance and went to fulfill my request.

"He seems a handful," Arthur said grinning at Mordred's statements.

"He certainly can be." Arthur just grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair, "and I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," I said looking into his eyes. I could see the beginning of tears there. "I never want to be away from you again. Not for that long." He nodded and we silently agreed that we wouldn't leave each other. I felt Mordred's presence but I didn't care, I wanted to be with Arthur.

"_NO!"_ I heard Mordred's voice in my head scream so I turned to look at him. His fists were clenched as was his jaw, I could see the tears streaking down his cheeks. _"Why him?"_

"Mordred, don't," I warned. I glanced back at Arthur, he was clearly confused. I turned back to Mordred. What was I supposed to do? "Mordred, not here." I whispered putting a hand on his shoulder.

"_Why not! He's your fiancé shouldn't he know!"_ he yelled in my head.

"He doesn't need to!" I argued. I must have looked crazy because Mordred's mouth was not moving and my words were the only ones being spoken aloud. "This has nothing to do with him! It's between us!"

"No!" he yelled finally aloud, "He needs to know that I love you!" I could feel Arthur's shock. "Don't you think that he needs to know that another wants the honor of your hand and heart?"

"Mordred, listen to me," I said looking into those piercing eyes. "What you want I can't give you. I'm already Arthur's! You know as well as I what my destiny is!" I said forgetting Arthur. "If you want to fight Arthur for me all you'll do is end up getting yourself killed!" He flinched at my harsh tone.

"You know that I could rip him apart, you just want to save him," Mordred said quietly. Arthur must have come out of his shock because I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Name your challenge boy," Arthur spat.

"Any challenge?" Mordred said with that eerie smile.

"Name the challenge."

"Magic, I challenge you to a magical duel," he said slyly.

"Magic is forbidden!" Arthur said.

"But you already agreed Prince Arthur. The challenge stands," Mordred said.

"Mordred of the Druid people, I, Lady Emrys, take the place of Prince Arthur of Camelot," I said stepping forward. "Set the time of this challenge and find your own lodgings."

"Before the mid-day meal and I shall Lady Emrys," he said gathering his pack and leaving.

"What do you think you're doing Merlin? And why did you proclaim yourself as Emrys?" Arthur asked grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm saving your life and that is my name among the Druid people. When a magical challenge is issued that's how I must reply," I stated simply.

"how are you saving my life by getting slaughtered?"

"Arthur, listen to me carefully. I hope your feelings for me don't change after I tell you this but if they do I'll understand why you broke our engagement-"

"What are you going on about?"

"Arthur, I'm a witch. I was born with magic." I said and I heard him gasp.


	7. Chapter 7

Battle With Destiny

Arthur stood shocked at what I had just revealed. "You have magic?" he asked lamely. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I felt the tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry," I finally whispered. "I understand if you don't love me anym-" but I couldn't finish because Arthur had fit his mouth onto mine. He held me to his chest and put his forehead on my shoulder.

"Don't even talk like that!" He scolded but his voice was muffled by the fabric of my dress. "I love you because you're Merlin! If magic is part of the puzzle then so be it!" He lifted his head and made me look him in eye by tilting my chin toward him. I could see the sincerity of his words. "Now stop crying and be proud of who you are!"

I straightened up and started unpacking my chainmail and fighting gear. "Arthur, you need to leave. I have to prepare for this. Alone."

"No! You've been alone for too long, I'm staying!" he crossed his arms with a sense of finality.

"I'm just cleaning my armor and sleeping, magic takes a lot out of you," I picking up my chainmail.

"I'll help you," he said grabbing a rag. We scrubbed the dust from the links and oiled them so they would slide fluidly when I moved. We wiped down my shoulderguard and bracers. Then I turned down the bed and crawled in. I felt warmth radiating from behind me so I turned to see Arthur lying next to me. "I'm just going to stay with you."

I nodded and curled, hoping that Mordred would call off the challenge. I drifted to sleep and dreamt that I was home. I walked around the palace with my little my maid, Freya, and she talked quietly to me.

"My lady, Mordred has grown up so much in these past months," she lilted. She had an almost musical voice. I remember this was our conversation the day I left for Camelot.

"Mm, he has," I said looking at her through the corner of my eye. "Do you have an interest in him Freya?" The maid looked at me. She started to turn a bit pink around her pale cheeks.

"Well, he only had eyes for you Lady Emrys," she said curling a strand of her auburn hair around her finger. "He likes to talk about you. His whole face lights up," she said dreamily. "He looks so nice and handsome when he looks like that." She looked off dazedly.

I smiled, Freya was a friend and I was glad she had found someone. She snapped back to reality. "But he's younger than I am by a few years."

"So?" I asked, "Age is but a number."

"Then why don't you have an interest in him?" she asked her big brown eyes curious.

"I already belong to someone," I said.

I woke up to a loud racket. I sat up and saw Arthur was trying to set my armor down without making noise, obviously it wasn't working. "What time is it?"

"A half-hour before your challenge," Arthur said. I yelped and grabbed my undertunic and breeches. I stepped behind the changing wall and slipped my dress off. I slipped on the tunic and breeches, tying them as I got my mailshirt. I put it over my head and put on my overtunic. When I had situated that Arthur came over and helped me with my shoulderguard and bracers. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"I know this sound backwards but here," he said handing me a bit of red cloth. I recognized it immediately, it was part of his tunic. "I love you." he said kissing me on the forehead and giving me a peck on the lips. He tied the strip of cloth right above my elbow. "Be careful and come back in one piece okay?"

"I will and I love you too."

"Arthur! Come quick!" the king's ward burst in. The Lady Morgana looked at us, how close we were, and continued. "The Kings are throwing a fit! The Druid boy had issued a challenge and demands our champion come and face him at the tourney arena." She looked on the verge tears.

"I'll be there in a moment Morgana, tell them we have a champion to fight for us," he said and looked at me in passing. Morgana left us and went back where she came from. "I've got to go. Good luck." He followed Morgana out.

I walked out to the tourney arena and waited at one end while courtiers filed in. Mordred entered at the end opposite from me. "Princess Merlin!" I heard Uther yell. I looked at the kings. Uther looked flabbergasted and Father looked apprehensive.

"Lady Emrys!" I turned back to Mordred. "I wouldn't turn your back on the opponent."

"This is in Druid terms I presume?" I asked. He nodded.

"Your terms Lady Emrys?" Mordred called across the field.

"If I, Lady Emrys, win you, Mordred, shall swear upon your magic and life to come back into your apprenticeship, swear to never lay a hand on Arthur or myself or any of his or my descendants as long as your bloodline remains," I said strongly. In short, he had come back to being my apprentice, and his descendants couldn't harm any of my or Arthur's. "And terms Young Master Mordred?"

"My terms. Simple, if I, Mordred win you, Lady Emrys, you will swear on your magic that you will leave Camelot with me and never come back or come into contact with anyone here, you will also, when I come of age, be engaged to myself," he said. I heard a collective gasp from the stands and I saw everyone shift their gazes to Arthur who had a blank expression.

"I accept the terms set by you, Mordred" I said repressing a tremble.

"And I accept your terms Lady Emrys."

That's when the fight began. A blast of sheer magic blew me off my feet.

"Up to the challenge Lady Emrys?" Mordred jeered. "I can hold back since you're a woman." He taunted me to get me to lose my head.

I sent a whipping wind to jostle him off his footing. He stumbled backwards, I took the opportunity to send a strike of lightning toward his stomach. It hit him and he let out a shrill cry. I cringed at the sound. He took advantage of my hesitation and sent an inferno at me. It whirled around me wildly licking at my clothes. I took in a deep breath and sent the fire back at Mordred. It made it into a ball around his body.

"What you have in raw power I have in experience Mordred! Give in before I have to injure you!" I yelled bringing the fire closer to his body. I felt his efforts to get a reprieve but like I said I had more experience.

"You will be mine Emrys!" he yelled but the fire closed in. I knew if I could hold on a little longer than he would pass out and the match would be mine but fire was the hardest element to control, and the most draining. I felt his struggling become weaker. I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me. He took that opportunity and blasted the fire back at me. I covered my head and muttered a protection incantation.

I felt the sleeves of my tunic catch fire and I quickly put them out. They were gone, irretrievable. My arms were exposed because the chainmail sleeves had snagged on the shoulders when I had covered my head. I felt Mordred teetering on the brink of consciousness but in one last attempt to win he took shards of the destroyed decorative shield, which he had broken with his fire, and threw them at my naked arms.

I felt the warm blood making its way down my arms and Mordred passed out. I held my bleeding arms up and unknotted my chainmail from itself. I felt the dizziness overcome me and the last thing I saw was Arthur jumping out of the stands to catch me.


	8. Chapter 8

Scars

I woke up and screamed. The last thing I remember was the pain of Gaius digging the metal shards from my wrists and forearms. I hadn't been able to move or even open my eyes but I had felt everything. "Merlin! Merlin, it's okay, it's alright. You're going to be fine," Arthur said embracing me and rocking me back and forth. He shushed me and petted my hair soothingly. I just cried hysterically into his chest until they subsided into muffled hiccups. "You okay?" he asked quietly. I nodded, I didn't even want to talk yet. "Gaius says with your magic you'll heal quickly but it will leave some scars, physically and mentally. I swear if I could have taken your place I would have," he said squeezing me.

"Is Mordred?" I asked not wanting to finish.

"He's fine." I sighed in relief. "Gaius said his little body couldn't take the strain of all the exertion from the magic. He passed out from exhaustion." I nodded and felt the trembles rack my body violently, I tried to stop shaking but couldn't. "It's alright Merlin, you and Mordred will be fine. Although you gave me the biggest scare of my life. Everyone who saw you collapse lit a candle in the courtyard at night and they're still going to be lit tonight. I'll show you." Arthur babbled for a while trying to fill the silence but I only half paid attention. "Everyone was worried about you, you're a hero Merlin."

"Anyone would have done the same," I said feeling a bit nauseous as I sat up.

"No they wouldn't have. You really are either extremely stupid or incredibly brave. I like to think the latter."

"Maybe it's a bit of both."

"Yeah, maybe it is," Arthur said pulling back. "You know I don't think even I would have done what you had."

"You would have, I know you would have. You would do anything for the ones you love," I said looking up at him. "Besides, I'm no hero."

"The people of Camelot would beg to differ. My father is even overlooking that you used magic!" Arthur said.

"Can we not talk about this?" I said looking at my hands. "I don't want to talk about what happened with anyone."

"Well that's not going to happen. All the courtiers will want to talk about it, that's all they're talking about," Arthur said clutching y hand in his. "I'm just glad you're safe." I smiled and he gave me a peck on the end of my nose. "Are you really that intent on saving Camelot with your life?"

"If I have to, it's my destiny to protect you and Camelot," I said.

"Well if it's alright with you Miss Save-the-World, and if you're so intent on throwing your life away, I'd like to marry you sooner so that I actually marry you." I sat absorbing what he had said.

"How much sooner?" I asked.

"Two weeks?" Arthur asked.

"Sure," I said smiling. "I'll bet this will agitate Freya."

"Who?"

"My maid, she insisted on making the Lady Emrys's wedding dress," I said rolling my eyes.

"She's a Druid too?"

"Yes, just don't tell your father." I said. I threw my feet over the side of the bed and stood wobbling a bit. One knee started to give out and Arthur caught me by the elbow. "I'm alright." I waved off his help. I wobbled across the floor to the window and peeked out. The sun was starting to set and my strength was slowly returning. "Have we missed dinner?"

"No."

"Well, I'm going to go and get dressed and we can eat dinner in your chambers, if that's alright with you," I said smiling.

"Are you sure, you still look a little pale." I nodded and closed the little window that I had just opened for a whiff of fresh air. I started toward my chambers and stumbled a little. Arthur went forward and I shot him a glare so he backed off. I walked to my chambers with Arthur a safe distance behind me.

I changed while Arthur waited outside and when I walked out e took my arm protectively and walked me toward the banquet hall. "Where are you-"

"Just walk," Arthur said. I walked into the hall to see everyone staring at me. That's when the applause started. Thunderous clapping filled the room and I heard Gwaine whistle. I studied the floor until the noise died down.

"Thanks you," I said just loud enough and then everyone turned their attention to something else. I saw Gwaine approaching us and I turned to greet him. "Hello."

"Hello little bird, you gave everyone a good scare with what you did," he said. I shrugged, "Well, it was still twenty times as brave as Princess over there." He glanced at Arthur. I laughed feeling like I was going to cough. Gwaine bowed and left to talk to a young maid. A knight with curly black hair came up and introduced himself.

"Hello my lady, I'm Sir Lancelot. Gwen has told me a lot about you," he said brushing his lips against my hand. I smiled.

"Hopefully all good," I said. He nodded and we talked until Arthur pulled me away to talk to our fathers.

"Hello Princess Merlin, or should I call you Lady Emrys?" Uther asked amused and stern at the same time.

"Whatever is easier," I said with and edge. He was not going to insult the Druid's name for me without consequence. My father gave me a reproachful look but I ignored it.

"Father, King Balinor. Merlin and I have a request. We wanted to know, since Merlin's intent on getting herself injured, that we could have the wedding sooner." The kings looked at each other.

"How soon?" Father asked.

"Two weeks from tomorrow?" I asked. They looked at me and I looked down, neither of them were very happy with me.

"We'll discuss it later tonight," Uther said. Arthur and I nodded and walked to our seats. He asked me how I was and if I hurt any. I said no and dinner started. We ate and talked about nothing for a while. When the night was over Gaius pulled me aside and we went to his chambers to change the bandages on my wrists.

When he unbandaged my arms I looked in shock, there was so much blood. Blood layered my arms and trickled down my wrists. I looked away and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to look. Gaius made quick work of replacing them and I went to my Father's chambers. He sat alone and was looking out the window wistfully. "Father?"

"Hello daughter," Father said.

"I'm going to need to send for Freya."

"Alright."

"Is everything okay?" I asked. "You seem distant."

"I'm just thinking about your wedding. I didn't think you would be so you and that your engagement would be so short," he said not looking at me. "Your mother and I haven't even spoken about it face to face, just letters and messages."

"I'll be alright, it doesn't matter who I'd get married to I'd be able to fend for myself. You made sure of that," I said laying a hand on his shoulder. He nodded. "good-night Papa." I kissed his cheek and left.

When I woke up the next morning two people watched me intently. Mordred and Freya stood and I ran and hugged both of them tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

My Big Fat Royal Wedding

I held Mordred and Freya tightly and when I let go gave Mordred a light smack over the head. "Don't EVER threaten anyone with magic! I taught you better than that!" He looked at the floor and then I titled his chin up, "And don't ever scare me like that." I kissed his forehead affectionately and he grinned up at me. "Now Mordred, at the edge of the woods is some baby's breath, I need you to fetch me two bundles, and when you're done with that meet me here and you will apologize to Prince Arthur and King Uther." He nodded and rushed off.

"It's good to see you Lady Emrys," Freya said. I hugged her and she smiled. "I assume you want me to begin work on your dress immediately."

"Freya, calm yourself. You need time to rest, take some time to relax and explore before we start. Tomorrow we can start but today I show you around." I walked her around and explained about the restrictions on magic.

"How can King Uther ask someone to suppress their gifts, it's ridiculous."

"I know but it is the law," I said and we walked toward the lower town passing the training field. I waved to Arthur, Gwaine and Leon. They all three smiled and Arthur gave an order while he walked over.

"Hello Merlin," Arthur said grinning. Freya shot an icy glare at him. I barely caught it ad luckily Arthur didn't.

"Hello Arthur, this is my handmaid Freya, Freya this is Arthur, my fiancé," I introduced. Arthur bowed and Freya curtsied. "She's the one that will be making my dress."

"Well, I give you the best of luck Freya, and I must be off love." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, receiving whistles from the knights, especially Gwaine, and he headed back to training. He started yelling orders and I heard a collective groan from the knights. I chuckled and I saw Mordred running toward the castle he didn't see us.

"You should tell him," I said watching him climb the stairs.

"Tell who what my lady?"

"Mordred, what you feel. I think that it might be a good match, you and him."

"I c-could n-never," Freya stuttered.

"You'll be fine. Don't beat around the bush, come out and say it to him straight," I said walking again. She nodded and I left the topic open. "Freya, you'll have to tell him sometime."

"I know it's just a scary thought, telling the person you care for most that you do. Having to face the rewards or consequences. I know he still loves you and I'm scared he won't want me. I'm not you Lady Emrys," she said watching her feet.

"It's hard. Whoever said love was easy was a fool," I said turning back toward the castle. The walk back was peaceful but then a crowd of servants came sweeping through the halls all headed in the same direction, the audience chamber. We broke through and made our way to our chambers and Freya started to pull fabrics, paper, and a pen set from her bag. "What are you doing?"

"Well my lady, you have to decide what style and what fabrics you want in your dress before I make it. I'll sketch up a few designs and you can look at the fabrics," she said getting to work. I looked and felt each fabric and it was all so nice that I had to have help, Guinevere.

"I need help Gwen. I don't have any idea what to choose. What do you think?" I asked looking at the table, half covered in fabric the other in wadded and stacked pieces of paper. One stack that was blank, the other, a much smaller stack, scribbled on by my maid who was deep in thought.

"Well Merlin, what colors do you want it to be?" she asked.

I thought, "Well, I wanted it to tie in the culture of Ealdor and Camelot."

"Please don't tell me you're going to say blue, red , gold, and silver Lady Emrys," Freya said looking up.

"No, I meant that I wanted the white that most people wear here and the green of the Druids from back home." I snapped. "I'm not sure what shade of green though."

"Well, here are some greens and here is some white," Gwen said pulling a few fabrics closer and moving the other fabrics onto my bed. She laid out the four greens and three whites side by side. "Now does that help?"

I nodded vigorously. "Will you stay though?" I asked sounding like a frightened child. At that moment Mordred came in panting and red faced. He produced the flowers from under his cloak and handed them to me. "What happened?"

"I… got lost…couldn't find it…" he panted.

"Alright just sit down and get your breath," I said turning back to my choices. I ran each fabric through my fingers making sure they were too scratchy. One particular white fabric felt watery and I lived the way it moved when I picked it up.

"Lovely isn't it?" Freya said. "The texture and the flow makes it a good choice." She watched me intently.

"This is defiantly my choice for white. It's spectacular!" I said. I heard Mordred stifle a giggle. "And what are you laughing at young man?" I asked sounding like my mother.

"Nothing. I don't see why it's a big deal to get a new dress just to get married," he said wrinkling his nose. "I hate having to stand there and get measured. It takes so long! And when they pin them to make sure they fit right, its torture!" he said sticking his tongue out.

"Well Mordred. For one thing Lady Emrys is royalty and she's marrying royalty. It's important for her to look her best," Freya lectured. "Lady Emrys may be different than them but she stills has to follow customs."

"Alright Freya, I get it." He looked at her obviously in thought.

I looked at the different shades of green and thought. I didn't really want to green to blend in with the white so I pushed the pastels away and that left two. One was a grassy green and the other was a deep forest green. "I like both of them," I said thinking out loud. "I don't want to green to be obnoxious, it's just there as a symbol of who I am. I think I'll go with this one." I picked up the grass colored fabric and set it by my choice of white, they looked nice together.

"Well my lady," Freya said. "Here is what I came up with for the styles." She handed me a few papers with her scrawling covering them. I narrowed it down to two in a few minutes. One was quite simple it had a straight neckline with long sleeves that covered almost all of my hands, curls of the green fabric decorated the hems. The other was more complicated, it too had a straight neckline and the sleeves sat around the shoulders, they billowed out at the bottom and around the neckline, waist, and biceps of my arms were a weaving pattern. I looked at Freya and Gwen, they understood my look and Freya started to explain to me the benefits of each dress.

"This first dress is flowy and easy to move in, it has the curls that might help represent that your life here and back in Ealdor are intertwined. The second dress is more suited for your body type. It accentuates your waist and the weaving could be done in green. The bodice could also be done in green or the sleeves. The weaving would symbolize the same thing as the curls if you made a few strand gold and a few strands of silver and green," Freya said.

"I like the second one best," I said pointing. "I'd like to do the weaving like you said and put a strip of green under the weaving. Would that work?"

"I think I could make it work," Freya said standing me up. "Mordred can you start packing up these fabrics? And could you fetch me my ball of yarn? I need to measure Lady Emrys," she said waving at the boy and taking the fabrics she was going to use. I sighed, maybe Mordred was right.

The next days passed quickly and when it was the day before the wedding I didn't think I would sleep but I did. My dream was odd though, no tragedies this time. I was standing on the balcony with Arthur, the one we announced our engagement on, and I was holding a baby. Mordred was standing beside me and Arthur finally stepped forward. "Queen Merlin has borne a son! The natural heir to the throne! Our adopted son Mordred has a brother!"

I woke up and felt like crying from happiness. It was my wedding day and I knew that I would have a least two sons! Freya walked in and rushed to my side. "Are you alright my lady?" she asked concerned. I nodded and swallowed.

"I had a vision," I said.

"What did you see?" she asked. "What happened.

"I saw arthur and myself, and our sons," I said beaming.

"Sons?"

"A natural born son and an adopted one. We adopted Mordred," I said feeling giddiness swell up inside my chest.

"That's wonderful!"Freya said. "I'm happy for you." she looked overjoyed and she had a bounce in her step.

"The dress is beautiful Freya," I said as I ate a few strawberries and drank some water. "Extraordinary!'

"Thank you." She pulled out the magnificent dress and shook it lightly. It would have shimmered if the curtains hadn't been closed. No curious courtiers, servants, or Arthurs were allowed to see the dress until I was walking down the aisle to my future. She helped me get into it and I looked in the mirror, I'd never seen it complete on me, it was gorgeous. "Here, from Mordred and myself," Freya said. She lifted up a marital wreath of roses, baby's breath, daisies, and forget-me-nots. She had pinned my veil to it and placed it on my head carefully.

"Thank you," I said hugging her gently. "I love it."

"Are you ready to get married Lady Emrys?" I nodded. "Well go on then," she said her eyes tearing up. I peeked outside and there stood my parents.

"You look stunning Merlin!" my mother trilled. My father nodded and they both took my arms. The walked me to the doors of the audience chamber and my father peeked in and talked to someone in a hushed voice. He nodded finally and I heard trumpets. The doors swung open and there was Arthur staring in shock as I proceeded down the aisle. I nodded to people I knew and when I saw Gwaine he whistled making me blush. He smiled and that's when I spotted Leon, he too was smiling and gave me the thumbs up next to him was Morgana who smiled brightly. I nodded in response. I saw Lancelot and he smiled and next to him was Gwen who was tearing up. I spotted a few of the other knights I had met in the last few days, Sir Percival, the funniest, strongest, and sweetest knight, Sir Elyan, Gwen's brother, and Sir Tristan with Isolt who he was courting. Percival smiled as did Elyan and Tristan looked ahead at attention and Isolt smiled encouragingly. I looked back forward and when I was almost to Arthur my mother kissed my cheek and my father walked ahead until Arthur and I faced each other. He handed me to Arthur and I watched him leave. I spotted Gaius and he smiled. I smiled back and faced Uther.

"Good morning everyone, friends, knights, and nobility. Today we celebrate the joining of our own Prince Arthur and the girl that captured his, and all of our hearts, Princess Merlin of Ealdor," Uther coughed a bit and continued, "Arthur, do you commit yourself, in front of these witnesses that you will honor cherish and be faithful to Merlin as long as you shall live?"

"I will, with all my hear promise to honor, cherish, and be faithful to Merlin," he said. He smiled and I grinned back.

"Merlin, do you commit yourself, in front of all these witnesses that you will honor, cherish, and be faithful to Arthur as long as you shall live?"

"I will, I pledge that I will promise to honor, cherish, and be faithful to Arthur," I said feeling my heart swell.

"The rings and ceremonial tie," Uther said and a servant gave it to him. Uther cough a bit more harshly but continued. "I want you two to put these rings on each other's fingers to be symbolic of your unending love for each other." Arthur took the smaller ring, quite similar to my engagement ring and slipped it on my ring finger in my right hand. I did the same with a solid gold band to his ring finger on his right hand. "Now, to symbolize your eternal ties to each other I bind your right hand Arthur and Merlin's left." He tied the red ribbon to our wrists and we held them up for everyone to see. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss the bride," Uther said finally. Arthur kissed me and I felt realization ripple through me, I was Arthur's wife. I heard cat-calls and whistles from the knights, especially Gwaine and Lancelot, and the rest cheered. We walked to the banquet hall and there we toasted to our marriage and danced. At first it was hard with the ribbon in the way but then we got used to it and it was easier. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Freya talking to Mordred and they danced to an upbeat Druid dance that only Freya, Mordred, and myself knew so I guided Arthur.

When the night was over I couldn't stop giggling. "What are you so giggly about?" Arthur asked leading me down a corridor.

"I'm your wife now, why shouldn't I be giggly?" I said holding his hand in mine.

"I should be giggly because I'm your husband now," Arthur said nuzzling my nose. "Come on let's get you to bed."

"My chambers are that way," I said pointing in the opposite direction that we were going.

"We're married, you're staying in our chamber tonight," he said emphasizing the word _ours_. I kept walking and swung his hand playfully. When we got inside Arthur locked the door and kissed me passionately. The sensation made my head spin, I felt like I was floating and grounded at the same time. I felt a spark of electricity run through me and Arthur jumped back. "Ow."

"What?"

"You shocked me," he said. "Your eyes are gold."

"That's what happens when I use magic. My magic must have reacted to you," I said. He looked at me then reclaimed my mouth for his own. The kiss grew heated and we eventually ended up lying on the bed with him hovering over me.

"Just tell me to stop and I will," he said panting.

"Trying to scare me Arthur Pendragon?" I challenged.

"Have it your way," he said and we didn't get much sleep that night.


	10. Chapter 10

New Life and the Threat of Death

I woke up with a start. My hand went immediately to my stomach. I felt that surge of magic and knew right then that my vision was coming true. "Hey, Merlin what's wrong?" Arthur asked slurredly. I felt the tears pricking my eyes. "Hey it's alright," Arthur said sitting up. "If I hurt you-"

"It's not that," I said looking down at my flat stomach, "Arthur, I think I'm pregnant."

"How did... never mind that part I know. Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Well isn't this good?"

"I'm not upset just shocked it happened so soon," I said. Arthur pulled into his arms and kissed my hair. "A baby," I said not really believing it.

"Yeah," Arthur replied. "I'm going to be a father, you're going to be a mother."

"I thought you said you knew how this worked," I teased lightly. He just ignored it and gently laid a hand on my bare stomach. His touch was warm and I could feel the love in it. Then a loud knock resonated from the direction of the door. Arthur ignored it but the knocking became more insistent. He finally got up and walked to the door just cracking it.

"Yes?" he asked. "Hello Freya, yes she's here but she's still resting."

"No I'm not Arthur just step behind the dressing wall you big baby," I said. He stuck out his tongue and I pulled the covers over my body. "I'm here Freya." She walked in, saw me, and turned the shade of Arthur's tunic, which was on the floor with the pile of his clothes.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry my lady, I-I didn't mean to interrupt anything," she sputtered nervously.

"Freya what it is?" I asked shifting the sheets covering my body.

"Mordred asked me to come check on you, it's almost noon." When she said that I heard Arthur swear and hit his head on the candle bracketed to the wall. I looked back at Freya and she had turned an even brighter shade of red because of Arthur's use of profanity.

"Tell him I'm fine and that I'll meet him later for his lessons," I said yawning. She closed the door behind her and I stepped behind the changing wall with my dress for the day. Arthur was rubbing his head and looking for his clothes. "Your clothes are on the floor you dollophead," I said pulling the dress over my head.

"What is a dollophead?"

"In two words?"

"Yeah," he sneered.

"Prince Arthur," I said, "Wait, no! My husband."

"Ha ha very funny Merlin, you clotpole?"

"What's a clotpole?"

"In two words, my wife," he said sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm Arthur," I pouted. He kissed my nose and retrieved his clothes. I was fixing his collar when there was another knock.

"Come in!" Arthur called. A worried looking Gwaine and Lancelot came in and I could tell something was wrong. "What is it?" Arthur asked clearly sensing their distress.

"It's the King sire, he's deathly sick," Lancelot said gravely. Arthur ran out of the room and the knights looked at me. My eyes were wide with shock so Gwaine and Lancelot escorted me to the King's chambers. I raised a hand to knock but decided against it. This was Arthur's time with his father. I sat on the bench and leant my head against the cool rock. Gwaine stayed with me but Lancelot went off to finish his duties. We sat in silence and Gwaine didn't even try to make a joke like he usually did.

Arthur came out and slumped against the wall with his arms folded over his knees and his head under his arms, not having noticed us and I heard muffled sobs. I waved Gwaine off and crouched in front of Arthur and rubbed his shoulder. His head shot up and he roughly wiped the tears off his face. "Arthur, you can cry if you want to, he's your father," I said soothingly. He grabbed me and held me tightly. I rubbed his back and he cried into my shoulder. I made little soothing noises and tried to calm him. His crying subsided into sniffs and hiccups. Gaius walked out of the king's room and I held up a hand to stop him. I shook my head and moved my hand in a circular motion on his back. He sighed and wiped his eyes. "You better now?" he nodded and hiccupped.

He set a hand on my stomach and I just covered his with mine. "It's ironic that the night you conceive our child my Father gets deathly ill isn't it?" he said somberly. Gaius looked at me surprised but I simply watched Arthur.

"Arthur," Gaius said softly, "the king was sick long before you were married. Probably long before you were engaged." Arthur whipped around and yanked his hand off of my stomach. He glared at the older man.

"Why didn't you save him?" Arthur yelled accusingly. "Why didn't you make him better if he was sick all that time!"

"He never came to me claiming illness Arthur, he never had a cough, a fever, nothing," Gaius said calmly. "There is nothing I can do now either. You will take over as King and Uther will die."

"NO!" Arthur said sounding strangled. "You're going to make him better! He'll be fine!" Arthur yelled, I could hear he was trying not to start sobbing again.

"Arthur, I'm sure Gaius would do everything he could if he thought it would help," I said softly. Arthur looked at me and his face lit up.

"Merlin! You can heal him, use magic! I know you can!" he said. I shook my head.

"Arthur I can't, not in the state Uther sounds to be in. If he's as close to death as Gaius says then I can't help. For a life to be given a life must be taken," I said sadly.

"Can't you try?" Arthur pleaded.

"If Gaius is right it will kill me Arthur, or it could kill…" I trailed off and my hand went to my flat stomach. Arthur let out a strangled cry and slumped down to the floor. His whole body shook and trembled with his cries. I looked away not wanting to see Arthur so vulnerable, so broken. I felt like my heart was shattering. Gaius took my arm and led me down the hall a little ways. I let out a breath and felt tears. Arthur was so angry and in so much pain that it hurt me.

"What was Arthur talking about 'your child'?" Gaius asked.

"When I woke up this morning I felt something and that was all I could think of. That I was pregnant."

"Are you sure," he asked. I nodded and he forced a smile. "At least there might be a little comfort for Arthur in this dark time," Gaius said.

"I don't think anything could console him," I said. I heard something shatter and I ran to Arthur. He was crying and there was a shattered vase smashed against the wall. I gasped and Arthur turned toward me looking frighteningly angry but when he saw it was just me he softened. I bent down and started gathering up the broken bits of glass and Arthur touched my shoulder.

"Leave it, you shouldn't be getting that in your condition," he said trying to stand me up but I shook off his hand and kept picking up the glass.

"Arthur I'm not helpless, I'm pregnant," I said standing up. "If you're planning on treating me like I'm going to break then you better get a new plan. I'm not going to sit in bed and do nothing for nine months. And you can throw these away." I dumped the shards into his hand careful that they didn't pierce his skin. I stalked off the find Mordred. He was sitting in my old chambers and his head snapped up when I slammed the door behind me.

"Lady Emrys?" Mordred asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just upset and angry. How are you this morning?" I asked trying to forget about Arthur for a moment.

"Good. There's something off about you this morning my lady," Mordred said concentrating. "I can't figure what it is."

"Well that's fine. Now if only I could get you to focus on your studies this intently," I teased.

I taught him a bit of everything from swordplay moves to healing potion. He listed with rapt attention and hung on to every word I said. He asked questions on almost everything and I answered as best as I could. "Alright that wraps up today's lessons," I said closing the last book and putting it on top of the others.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" he asked.

"No, I have to make amends for something I did," I said and walked to the king's chambers, Arthur was sitting there as I figured he would be. "Arthur I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you were right. I'm just… desperate. I don't want to lose him, I' not ready to be King," he said looking at the floor.

"Arthur, you will be the best King and father in all of Albion, I know you will." I sat down in front of him and he just looked at the floor. "Hey," I said tilting his chin to look at me, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it." I gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead and he gave me the same.

"Why don't we get some food in you Arthur?" I suggested. He nodded and I walked him to our chambers. Freya was taking the linens off the bed and I asked her to fetch Arthur something to eat. She nodded and went off. He sat with his head against the back of the chair and looking tired. Freya came back with the lunch and I set it in front of Arthur.

"Aren't you eating?" he asked looking at me.

"No," I said handing him a grape.

"You need to eat too," he said.

"I will. Freya will make sure I do." He nodded and took the grape out of my hand and putting it his mouth. He ate it slowly almost like it was difficult for him to swallow. I started ripping up the bread, cheese, and cold meat into smaller pieces.

"I'm not a baby Merlin," Arthur said although he looked like he appreciated it.

"I know," I said wiping my hands off on a napkin. "I am going to be a mother. I'm practicing on you." He laughed weakly. I stood and looked out the window . The people passed not aware of the state of their king. Arthur wrapped his arms around my waist and set his head on my shoulder. He laid his hands on my stomach and said something out of the blue.

"Where are Mordred's parents?"

"They both died when he was a baby," I said telling him what Mordred had told me. "His parents were Druids and so when the Druids found them they saw the mark and took him in."

"Does he hate me?"

"No."

"Could we adopt him?" Arthur asked. I turned my head to look at him.

"I suppose so but are you sure?" He nodded. "If you want to I'd love to," I said looking back out the window.

Later that day we talked to Mordred and explained that we wanted him to become our son. He hugged Arthur and then me. He called Arthur 'Father' and called me 'Mother'. We laughed and Arthur started bonding with our "son". That's when Lancelot said that the king was dying and that he was asking for Arthur. Arthur and I rushed out and Mordred followed behind me. I told him to stay outside and decided that I should go with Arthur. Arthur dropped to his knees next to his father and held onto his hand tightly.

"Arthur… promise me… that you will take my place. That you will… secure our bloodline."

"I have Father, Merlin's with child," he said his voice cracking. "I'll be the best king I can. I promise." Uther took a shaky breath, closed his eye, and the life just left him. Arthur broke into terrible sobs and Gaius bowed his head. I knelt down next to Arthur and he wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm sorry Arthur," I whispered and soothed him until his sobs subsided. I led him to bed and watched over him. I fell asleep at dawn and woke up when Arthur stirred. I could hear the rain pattering on the stones outside. Arthur hugged me to him tightly and I kissed his forehead and smoothed down his hair.

"The funeral's today," he said. I nodded. "I have to go. I have to watch. I have to be King." I nodded again. He sighed and sat up. "Merlin, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Because, I ruined the day that we found out we are going to have a child by not being with you and acting like a spoiled prat," he said running his hand over his face. He grabbed his ceremonial clothes out of the wardrobe and I grabbed a black dress. I braided the hair that fell in my face and pinned them in the back. Arthur put his cloak around his shoulders deftly. He fumbled with the pin so I did it for him. I pinned on my own black cloak. I got Mordred ready by getting his black clothes on and we met Arthur. Arthur walked solemnly down to the courtyard. His Father's body lay on an open cart so that the people would see their king one last time. We proceeded down to the lake and Uther's body was set in a boat tied to the shore. Arthur untied his cloak and laid it over it father's body like a blanket, like Uther was sleeping. He threw the rope in the boat and shoved it off. He gave me a look and I set the fire with magic.

Arthur watched his father burn until there was nothing left but still stood. I touched his shoulder and walked Mordred back to Camelot. After a little while I hear Arthur yelling and I knew he was fine, just letting out his anger. I told Mordred to go ahead and walked back to the lake. Arthur was still yelling and he was about to throw his sword when I walked up. "Arthur," I said afraid of him in his fit of rage. He didn't hear me so I touched his shoulder gently. He whirled around and stopped yelling.

"What is it Merlin?" he asked an edge to his voice.

"Please come back to Camelot. It's raining and I don't want you to get sick," I said softly. "Please."

"Alright," he said something in him softening. We walked in silence and when we got inside I dabbed his face with my cloak. ""You're soaked."

"So are you," I said leading him to our room. "Go and change out of these wet things." He nodded and got out another pair of clothes exactly the same as the ones I helped him out of. "There, isn't that better?" He nodded numbly.

"You change too, you're soaked. You don't need to get sick since you're pregnant," Arthur said and so I changed into the only other black dress I had. We walked down and met Mordred who was still dripping. We both scolded him and sent him off to change. We waited for him and when he returned Arthur went to the audience chamber and stood in front of his father's throne. A man I didn't know had Arthur swear oaths and then placed the crown on his head. Arthur looked hollow and dull but that didn't matter to anyone but me.

I started the shouts, "Long live the King! Long live the King!" we chanted as Arthur stood waiting for it all to be over. Arthur left as soon as the courtiers started to. I rushed after him and found him in an alcove behind a tapestry. He hand yanked the crown off his head and buried his head in his arms. He wasn't crying so that was a good sign.

"May I sit with you?" I asked. He nodded and I squeezed in next to him. "Hey, people are waiting for you and it's over now." I shushed him and he merely sat irresponsive. "Come now Arthur. Just a few more minutes and you can sleep and not worry alright?" I spoke to him as if I were speaking to Mordred. He nodded and we mingled with the guests for a while but then Arthur was getting worn out and people were starting to notice so I put him to bed. He slept and I watched over him again.

"It'll all be alright Arthur. I promise that everything will get better. I love you," I said as I kissed his temple and settled down to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh Baby!

I woke up and knew I was going to be sick. I leaned over Arthur and I's bed and retched into the empty chamberpot that I knew was there. I felt Arthur pulling my hair back and rubbing my back. I spit and Arthur wiped my mouth with a rag that he kept on the bedside table. Ii had been like this all the eight months that I had been pregnant. Most mornings I would wake up and get sick or feel sick all day. "Are you okay now?" Arthur asked. I nodded and wiped the sweat off my face.

"I'm, sorry for scaring you Arthur, again," I said sheepishly. We heard the door creak open and Mordred came in.

"Mother? Father?" he asked. He had started calling us that when we adopted him. "I heard you getting sick again Mother, are you alright?" His eyes were wide and I forced a smile. He hated it when I got sick or when I was in pain.

"Yes Mordred mummy's fine," Arthur said. "I don't think the baby liked what mummy ate," he lied. Mordred turned those eyes toward me.

"I'm fine Mordred, go back to bed sweetie," I said. He nodded and went to the room adjacent to ours, he had insisted that he be close until his sister was born. Well what he insisted was his sister but I knew was a brother.

"Are you sure you're alright Merlin? I can go get Gaius if you need me to," he said pointing in the general direction of the physician.

"No need to trouble Gaius this early in the morning. I'll see him at a reasonable hour," I said.

"Merlin, you're the queen and you are carrying the next heir to the throne, if you need Gaius it's no trouble and it's his duty-"

"Arthur, please shut up," I said laying a hand on my stomach. "It's just a little morning sickness, Gaius said it's normal. I'd know if something was wrong," I said. He laid his hand over mine and kissed my cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Arthur, I'm sure." I lay back down on my side and he placed his hand on the growing bulge of my stomach.

"Soon we're going to have a beautiful baby girl," he said.

"I've told you and Mordred, it's not a girl, it's a boy," I said frustrated. He just nodded and fell asleep. I stayed up and when Freya came in untangled myself from Arthur and got dressed to go see Gaius. He looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hello Merlin, why do I have the honor of seeing you this morning?" he asked more chipper than usual.

"Well, I keep getting sick almost every morning. Do you have anything to settle my stomach?" I asked. He looked through the multitudes of bottles and picked out a particularly disgusting looking one. It looked like mud mixed with pond scum. I felt sick just looking at it. "Please tell I don't have to drink that," I said.

"No, this is for my other patient," he said sarcastically. I gulped, this was going to be dreadful. He handed me the bottle and I unstoppered it and groaned, the smell was putrid! I took it in one gulp and shook my head. It was awful as I had thought but my stomach stopped churning.

"Thank you Gaius," I said. He nodded and I walked out and went back to where Arthur was sleeping. I leaned against the doorway and gazed at his sleeping form. I smiled, the way he looked just made my heart melt. He stirred and sat up groggily. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Morning," he said yawning. He stretched showing off his muscles and I laughed airily. "What?"

"You don't have to show off your muscles to me Arthur Pendragon," I said. He gave me a 'even though I'm doing what you're saying I have no idea what you're talking about' look. I just gave him the 'don't give me that look' look.

"Come here," he said patting the space next to him. I sat down and he nuzzled my neck. "I love you."

"I should hope so," I said, "I'm carrying your baby and we're married."

"Very funny Merlin," he said. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"I just came back from seeing Gaius and getting something for my stomach," I said kissing his jaw. He nipped my ear and I yelped. He laughed and I pouted. He gave me a little kiss.

"I love it when you pout," he said, "it's so adorable!" I glared at him and he tried to stifle his grin. Lancelot walked in and had the same grin as Arthur.

"Ah, young love," he said smiling. I glared at him but he just smiled. "Sire, my lady you're going to be late for your council meeting." Arthur got up and started dressing while Lancelot gave him a briefing over last night's patrol.

"Thank you Lance, I know you hate the night patrol," Arthur said clapping Lancelot's shoulder. "I know you'd rather be at home with Guinevere." Lance and Gwen had gotten married a few months after Arthur and I.

"You're not wrong there my friend but my duty as I knight is to do as you say so I do."

"Well then, I say you should go home and spend the day with your wife, that's an order," Arthur said and gave his friend a push. Lance smiled and started out and I knew that once Arthur turned around he would start running.

"Come one let's get going," Arthur said talking my arm. While we sat in the meeting my chair felt uncomfortable and pains shot through my back and stomach. Arthur watched me through the corner of his eye and I tried not to fidget so much.

When the meeting was finally over I walked out quickly and leaned against a wall in a small alcove. The pain was shooting up my back and I felt terrible. "Merlin?" I heard Arthur asked and soon saw his head poke around the corner. "Are you alright?" I shook my head, "What's wrong.

"It's my back and stomach," I said.

"Let me take you to Gaius." I nodded not feeling like arguing. He led me down the hall and right into Gaius's chambers.

"Hello Sire what's wrong?" Gaius asked calmly.

"She said her back and stomach are bothering her," Arthur informed him. Gaius stepped forward and set a gentle and fatherly hand to my stomach. It got deathly silent.

"Sire it seems she's going into labor, I'll send word to the midwife," Gaius said.

"Wait1" I said desperately, "the baby's not due until next month!"

"Babies can come early my lady," Gaius said. He left me and Arthur alone and that's when panic set in. I wasn't ready, the baby was early, what was going to happen! Arthur must have sensed my distress because he kneeled in front of me and took my shoulders.

"Merlin look at me, everything's going to be fine, the baby will and so will you," he said as if he were trying to convince himself. I nodded and that's when the midwife and her assistants came for me. I walked with them to a room on a corridor Arthur had never taken me down and I'd never stumbled across. I didn't like the feel in the air.

Hours passed with horrid pain and then they told me that the baby was almost here and instructed me on what I was supposed to do.

I felt a surge of magic and knew my eyes were gold. I saw Arthur and Mordred sitting in the same slouched, elbows on knees position with the same tired, sleep deprived, worried looks on their faces. They both stood and turned to the door when they heard a cry.

I snapped out of my vision as I heard the same cry. I blinked and saw a baby, my baby. After a while they handed him to me, and it was a him. I cradled him with his head in the crook of my elbow. I felt the tears pricking my eyes.

Arthur peeked in and stared. I waved him in and he hesitantly walked guiding Mordred by the shoulder. "I told you it was a boy," I said. Mordred smiled and watched his brother.

"What are we going name him?" Arthur asked.

"Lacin Daniel Pendragon," I said stroking the little tuft of dark brown hair. Lacin yawned and wrapped his tiny hand around my finger. Mordred slowly reached a hand out and lightly ran the back of his index finger across his baby brother's cheek. Arthur and I smiled and Mordred blushed and left the room.

Arthur pressed a kiss to both our foreheads and sat down on the edge of the bed. "He's got your nose," he whispered.

"He's got your jaw," I said tracing our son's jawline, "He's the best combination of both of us."

"He'll have your patience and brains," Arthur said stroking our son's hair.

"He'll have your compassion, leadership, and muscles," I said.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see what he's gonna be like," Arthur said looking at our boy.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked. He nodded hesitantly. I carefully transferred the baby into Arthur's arms. "Make sure to support his head. Like that," I said rising up his elbow a bit. He looked at Lacin with a look of sheer adoration. The little bundle yawned and opened his eyes to show a blue that was a combination of my dark blue and Arthur's cerulean. We looked at each other and smiled at the little life that Arthur held in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

New Babies and Arthur

The first weeks of Lacin's life were a living hell for Arthur and I. He slept for about an hour and then he would wail loudly until someone cradled him. His crib was in the room adjacent to ours and Mordred had moved down the hall a ways. It was currently three in the morning and Lacin's cries penetrated the calm night. "I'll get him," Arthur mumbled and got up to get the baby. He shushed the baby and he rocked back and forth humming lightly. I sat up and gestured at Arthur to have him handed to me. When he was put in my arms his sobs subsided to whimpers.

"Come back to bed," I said quietly. "I'll put him down in a minute and you need sleep for knight training tomorrow. Come on." He sat down on the bed and pulled the blankets up to his waist. He put an arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple. He ruffled Lacin's chocolate colored hair. Lacin yawned and I laid him back in the cradle. I covered him up and fell into bed. Arthur picked me up deftly and laid me on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and we fell asleep with him holding onto me. I woke up with my nose buried in Arthur's collarbone and his scent engulfed me the smell of sweat, soap, and fresh linens. I snuggled into him and I felt him kiss my forehead.

"Morning," he said groggily. I felt warm and loved and that moment was almost as beautiful as the day we got married, then Lacin's shrill wails pierced the air and it was over. I sat up and huffed. I angrily got up and went over bringing our son into our room.

"He takes after you," I said, "annoying in the morning." Arthur pouted and I kissed his lower lip. "You look so cute when you pout." He gave me a look and I gave him a look. I heard a knock on the door and I answered it to Freya smiling happily holding two trays of food. She walked in and set them down on the table.

"Milord, my lady," she said with a bow, "I just received word that the King and Queen of Ealdor are coming. They'll be here before the mid-day meal," Freya informed, "they want to meet the next heir to the throne of Ealdor." She poured water for Arthur and I and warm milk in a bottle for Lacin's breakfast. She walked over to me and took him out of my arms. She fed him like every morning while I and Arthur got dressed. I dressed in my armor and chainmail because in almost a year I haven't gotten any practice in so I decided that today would be that day.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur asked.

"I'm going to help you train today," I said, "I haven't trained since before our wedding and that was almost a year ago! I'll get out of practice and you might actually beat me," I teased lightly. He stuck out his tongue playfully and I pulled him by the collar of his nightshirt and kissed him. He still had his tongue stuck out so I lightly bit down. He made a sound and pulled away.

"You bit my tongue!" he said loudly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said biting down on a strawberry. He turned me around and ate the other half of strawberry hanging out of my mouth. "I was eating that," I said.

"Not anymore," he said. He stepped behind the dressing wall and came out in the same clothes as me. I ate the rest of my breakfast and he grabbed some bread and stuffed it in his mouth. We walked down to the training field and he had me working with the younger knights. I drilled them without breaking and I heard a few say I was worse than the king. I saw Mordred standing on the other side of the field and was leaning against a tree on the border of the forest. He waved and I nodded. After the training it was almost mid-day and I had to get ready for my parents. I shuddered at the thought. I loved my parents but they were sometimes over protective. We received them properly and when the courtiers filed out I ran and hugged them lovingly.

"I missed you both," I said.

"Where is he?" my mother asked immediately. "What's his name?"

"He's with Freya taking his nap," I said. "His name is Lacin, Lacin Daniel Pendragon. He's beautiful mother."

"Who does he take after?" she asked.

"He's the perfect mix of both of us Mother," I said, "even his appearance. He has dark brown hair and a mix of both our blue eyes. He's amazing other than not sleeping through the night."

While my mother and I talked about the baby Arthur and my Father talked about the army and the knights. We chattered at dinner and when Mother saw the baby she played with him until he had to go to bed.

Lacin grew up and was almost a year old when it happened. War broke out. Arthur and I were on the frontlines with the foot soldiers. After I got injured Arthur put me in the medic's tent to use my magic to heal others. I was stricken with panic when Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Percival carried Arthur in. He had a deep wound to the shoulder. I had him sit up and took off his mail and shirts. His wound bleed and so I cleaned it quickly. "You shouldn't have risked your life like that," I scolded.

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you and Lacin," he said. I blotted his wound and I pulled back to look at it. He took my hand and pressed it to his heart covering my hand with his own and smiling. "Besides, I like playing the hero remember."

"Shut up you stupid dollophead," I said quietly. "I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. Be careful out there. I want you to come back with me to see Lacin, it's almost his first birthday you know." He nodded and I kissed him, "If you die I swear I will kill you in the next life." Arthur chuckled and I bandaged his shoulder.

"I have to get back out there," he said starting to stand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing. What did I just say you clotpole!" I scolded. I pushed him back down onto the cot.

"I think I'm going back to lead my men."

"No, you're staying here until you've healed a little. I'll lead the men," I said rushing out before he could argue. I gathered Arthur's most trusted knights and told them to tell the soldiers that _**I **_was in charge by order of the king. They spread out as I mounted Arthur's charger. I rallied the men and charged the opposing army. We cut them down one by one until there were a few knight, foot soldiers, the prince, and king left.

"Submit now and you all will be spared!" I yelled across the field trotting up to the king. He shook his head.

"I will not submit to a woman," he said. "Not in this life or the next."

"Then you and your men will suffer the consequences," I said. The king raised his sword and before I could get my shield up he slashed my arm. I swung my sword and it connected with the side of his head. The soldiers ran and I fell into unconsciousness and the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

The End

I woke up to a ringing in my ears. My head felt like it was vibrating. I sat up slowly and looked around, I was in a medic's tent. There were bandages on my arm and head. I heard the front of the tent open up and saw Arthur peek around the sheet that hung from the top of the tent. "Thank God Merlin!" He said hugging me tightly. I winced and wrapped my arms around him. "You've been out for almost a day. Gaius thought you might have a concussion," he said pulling back.

"I'm fine. I don't hurt too badly and I just had a little fall," I chuckled lightly and grinned. He looked at me wearily.

"You're taking years off my life Merlin," he mumbled. I gave him a chaste kiss.

"But you love me anyway," I said.

"Yes, I do." He kissed my forehead lightly and Gaius walked in.

"You're awake my Queen," Gaius said. I nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to go home and see my little boy for his birthday in two days," I said. "Can I?"

"I have a feeling that even if I tell you not to you're still going to go so I'm just going to tell you to take it easy." I stood shakily and wobbled toward the opening with Arthur trailing behind me. I heard Gwaine yell when I walked out. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Gwaine - can't - breathe!" I said.

"Sorry little bird," He said putting me back on the ground. I felt air come back into mu lings and Arthur's glare at my back. "How you feeling?"

"Fine, missing my little one though," I said. I grinned madly and he grinned back. "Arthur I think I'll be getting my things and riding for Camelot." I kissed my husband and he hugged me possessively. I pulled away and went to our tent to grab my pack. I slung it over my shoulder and mounted my horse. When I was in the gates a few people crowded around me and asked me how I felt. I guess that word spread quickly. "I'm fine just tired and wanting to see my little prince! Arthur and I have missed him so much but Arthur had other things to take care of." I trotted to the stables and saw Lady Morgana.

"Merlin?" she asked. I nodded. "Is Arthur alright?" I nodded again.

"He's fine and as annoying as usual. I missed Lacin and he has things to do," I said dismounting. I tied my horse to a post and waved to a stable boy. Morgana took my hand and led me to Arthur and I's shared chamber. I had barely set down my sword belt when Mordred came in and paused when he saw me.

"Mother!" he yelled and hugged me. He had gotten taller. The top of his head was up to my chin now.

"Mordred!" I said giving his shoulders a squeeze, "You grow every time I see you. You're getting to be so tall! Have you been looking after your brother for me?" He nodded vigorously. "That's a good lad. You're a good big brother Mordred thank you."

"Mother, Lacin has magic!" he said happily. I felt myself pale.

"Are you sure?" I asked gripping my son's shoulders. He nodded. I walked to the nursery and saw Lacin fast asleep. I poked a finger into his small hand and it curled into a fist around my finger. He opened his eyes and I saw the tell-tale flecks of gold. I pulled a chair up and picked up my little one. He cooed quietly and I whispered to him, "What are we going to do little one? You have magic like mummy and that's not good. I'd love to have passed that down but it's dangerous. What are we gonna do hm?" He just cooed quietly and I rocked him slowly. I pressed a kiss to his forehead and kept rocking him. He yawned and fell back to sleep so I put him in his cradle but when I did he woke up and whimpered. I cradled him until it was dark out. I didn't want to leave his side so I placed him in his cradle and fell asleep in the rocking chair. I woke up to Lacin's whimpering but it was light outside. Either I didn't wake up or he slept all night! I giggled happily and picked up my boy. "Are you a big boy? Did you sleep all night?" I asked and hugged the little one in my arms. I noticed that there was a blanket on the floor. It must have fallen when I stood up. Wait I didn't cover myself last night. I looked around and walked to the door joining the two rooms. There was a lump under the covers of my and Arthur's bed. I set Lacin in his cradle and walked back. I slowly walked to my side of the bed and peeked at the lump. I let out a relived sigh, it was just Arthur. I sat down and stroked the blonde fringe from his face. He sighed contentedly and I bent over and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

I kept stroking his hair affectionately. His eyes opened slowly and he jerked away from me. A look of recognition passed on his face and he leaned into my touch. "Morning," he slurred tiredly.

"Morning sleepy head," I said smiling. He grinned back and rolled onto his back pulling me with him. I was half on Arthur's chest half on the bed. He grinned mischievously. "I know that look," I said.

"What look?"

"The one you have now. It's the look you gave me before Lacin was conceived," I said. "No more kids."

"Never?" he said sounding hurt.

"Well not _NEVER_ but not _NOW_," I said. "Lacin's not even a year old!"

"So!" Arthur whined. "What does that have to do with anything!"

"We can't have two kids in the nursery at the same time Arthur!" I said huffing.

"When?" Arthur asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'm asking when," he said bluntly.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered. I felt the heat rising in my face.

"Why not now?" he asked. That's when Freya walked in with Gwen, Morgana, and Mordred. They all, except Morgana, looked away turning pink around the cheeks. I sat up and smoothed down my hair and clothes clearing my throat.

"What is it?" I asked. Freya looked at the floor and scuffed her shoes.

"The Lady Morgana, Miss Guinevere, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a picnic with the young Master Lacin and Mordred," Freya said finally looking at me.

"Yes I would. I will be down as soon as I get dressed," I said standing and grabbing a pair of breeches and tunic. I dressed quickly. I peeked over the wall to see my husband pouting like a child. I slipped my shirt over my head and walked out. "It's unbecoming for a King to pout Arthur."

"It's not my fault you're being so difficult!" he said loudly.

"Hush, we'll talk about this later." I walked to the nursery and in the doorway looked at Arthur. He was staring at me with a soft smile. I took Lacin out of his cradle and put a tunic and pair of breeches on him. He looked up at me brightly and giggled. I planted a kiss on his forehead and he giggled even louder. I carried him on my hip, for he could sit up on his own, and walked to the courtyard. My friends and son waited for me. Mordred started to watch me with those piercing eyes of his. I walked with everyone to the lake where Arthur had taken me and we had been attacked. We sat on the shore and Mordred waded in the water.

He looked at me and called to see if he could go swimming. I nodded and Freya looked away shyly as he stripped off his green tunic. I never noticed how muscled Mordred was. Freya started to progressively get redder in the face. She kept glancing at my adopted boy and I felt a smile creep onto my face. She had felt this way for a long time and I was happy for her. I nudged her and gave her a knowing look. She turned even redder and I smiled encouragingly.

She stood and brushed off her skirt and walked toward Mordred standing at the waterline and talking to him. They started laughing and Morgana smiled. "They get along nicely don't they?" she said grinning wickedly. "They'd make a good match don't you think Merlin?"

"I do. If they were together one day that would be darling wouldn't it?" I said dreamily thinking about when I first met Arthur. Gwen placed with Lacin thoughtfully.

"Does Freya like Mordred?" she asked. I nodded. "Oh, but he's almost two whole years younger than her."

"Age is but a number, that's what I told Freya a long time ago," I said looking at the maid. "You can't help who you fall in love with." Morgana nodded. The older girls exchanged knowing glances as Mordred and Freya talked. Mordred had come out of the water and sat on the rock Freya was sitting on.

His brown curls were plastered to his head and dripping as was his trousers and bare chest. He, almost unnoticeably slipped his hand over Freya's. She blushed a cherry red and they talked although we couldn't hear them. Mordred slowly leant forward and captured her lips with his own. I mentally cheered and Morgana cheered aloud startling the love birds. They looked over to see us all watching them. Freya turned an even brighter shade of red and Mordred went pink.

Mordred looked away quickly and Freya stood up. She walked back over to us and sat down pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her knees. Mordred gave us looks of "see what you did" and then jumped back into the water of the lake his blush spreading and growing darker. The women and I looked at each other and we all started laughing at their shyness.

After the embarrassment subsided we all ate some of the grapes and other food that had been packed for us. I handed a small piece of bread to Lacin for he could each solid food now. He shoved it in his mouth and chewed it swallowing and picking up a grape. When the sun started its descent in the sky we started walking back. Lacin fell asleep cradled in my arms and when we got back I put him down for a nap. I looked for Arthur but didn't find him until I was getting ready to go to sleep. He walked in and closed the door loudly making me jump. "Hello love!" he said obnoxiously.

"Arthur?" I said giving him a questioning look. He wobbled over and fell into bed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Just in love with you!" he said kissing my hand. "I had and amazing day! How about you?" He grinned goofily and I wondered if he had been hit a little too hard over the head at training.

"My day was fine but did you remember that Lacin's birthday was tomorrow?" I asked stepping behind the changing wall. I slipped my nightgown over my head and faced my husband.

He looked at me like he was offended. "Of course I did. How could I forget?" He picked me up and spun me around. "I love you. And Lacin!" he yelled loudly.

"Arthur Pendragon put me down!" I shouted. He set me down and I sat down on our bed. "I know you love me but what's with the sudden cheery attitude?"

"I don't know, things are just looking brighter for us aren't they?" He asked. "The kingdom is at peace, our heir is having his first birthday, we have a talented adopted son, and we ourselves are happy. I just feel wonderful!"

I nodded, it did sound like everything was going well.

**~Time Skip a year and a half~**

I was almost due with our second (or was it third?) child and had taken to wandering the castle. I was walking past Arthur's study when I heard shrill shrieks pierce the air. I had heard those shrieks many times, they had come from my son. I opened the door and walked through.

"Lacin Daniel Pendragon!" I said. "What have I told you about disturbing Daddy while he's working?"

"Merlin it's my fault, I called him in here," Arthur said shifting Lacin onto his other knee.

"I just don't want him distracting you while you're working," I said. I stared at the boy on Arthur's knee. He still had his dark brown waves of hair and those eyes that were a perfect blend of the two blues that made up Arthur's and my own. "After lunch Lacin you have to leave Daddy and go with Mordred for your lessons. Understand young man?" My two year old nodded vigorously and I left two of the three men in my life to their playing. Later that month Caden Lilith Pendragon came into the world. We had decided to call her "Cade". She was the opposite of her older brother, she slept through the night and was an easy baby.

We united the nations of Albion, set free The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, and saw the birth of the last dragon egg, who I named Aithusa. We were happy and everything was going fine and the future was bright.


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

Lacin was twenty-one and Cade was nineteen. Arthur had announce Lacin as our heir and Crown Prince of Camelot. I felt the tear prick my eyes as my son beamed at his new subjects. I knew that my parents and Gaius would have been proud of him. Father had passed when Lacin was five and then Mother passed shortly after that. Gaius tutored Lacin until he fell ill when Lacin was nine. He died shortly after Lacin turned ten. Mordred patted my shoulder and I hugged my adopted son. He was around thirty and he had married Freya almost twelve years ago.

I watched my son walk toward Arthur and he hugged him. Cade beside me hugged me lightly. I kissed my daughters forehead. Beside Cade was our youngest (and last for sure) children. The twins, James Lucas Pendragon and Lila Daniella Pendragon, who were twelve. James looked exactly like his father and Lila looked like me. Cade was a mix of both of us like her brother. We walked to Lacin and congratulated him. James stood far away from his brother with his arms crossed very Arthur-like.

"What is it James?" I asked messinf up his bolde hair.

"I feel angry," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm happy for big brother but I'm still angry," he said. I huggged my youngest son. He puted. "Mother I'm not a baby any more!"

"I know."

"Momma!" Lila said throwing herself at me. I knelt down and saw she was crying.

"What is it Lila? Why are you crying?" I asked stroking her black curls.

"Mordred said that big brother was leaving and not coming back!" she wailed lightly. I picked her up and walked toward Mordred who was looking sheepish.

"Why are you frightening Lila?" I said.

"That's what I heard from Arthur," he said shrugging. Although he called me "Mother" he never called Arthur "Father". Arthur walked up and joined us smiling at all his children.

"What's this about Lacin leaving?" I asked.

"I need an ambassador to Mercia and I figured that Lacin could go. I already talked to him. He said he'd go," Arthur said picking up James and setting him on his shoulder. Lila started giggling so I turned around to see Gwaine making faces at his "niece".

"Uncle Gwaine!" she said squirming to get free so I set her down and he picked her up. Lance and Gwen aproached with there two boys, Matther, who was a little younger that Lacin, and Sam, who was about Caden's age. Our two families started mingling and I smiled at all of them. Gwen touched my shoulder and we started talking. She was thinking about having another child and so we talked about that.

The years flew by and then we were blessed with our first grandchild, Freya had given birth to a heathy baby girl named Marie. Lacin got married to a young lady named Rowen who was not of noble birth but we encouraged our children to marry for love. Cade married Sam the year after that and James and Lila started their training. James to be a knight like his older brother and Lila to be the next Court Sorceress after Cade. The time flew and by the time Arthur fell ill by infection to an old battlewound reopened we had five grandchildren. Two by Mordred, one by Lacin and two by Cade.

Mordred and the children all sat with me as I tried to heal Arthur. I stayed with him at night and the children stayed with us all day. Cade took over as Court Sorceress and Lacin helped me with Arthur's duties as king. Not long after Arthur died with all of us there by his side.

The next day we set him on a bed of flowers in the middle of a boat. I stood in the water with the wind wipping my cloak and hair holding onto the love of my life. Mordred, Lacin and Cade stood on my left while the twins stood on my right. I unpinned my cloak although it was raining and laid it over Arthur body. He looked peaceful and I settled the red cloak, for red was his favorite color, and kissed his forehead letting the tears drop. I let go of the boat and it started to drift.

"He was born of magic and he will be buried with magic," I said and lifted my hand, composed myself, and said the incantation to set it aflame. The flames licked at his being and I felt like a piece of me was burining with him.

"Come on Mother, let's go home now," Mordred said taking my arm. We got out of the wasit-deep water but I sat on the shore watching the boat until it burned completely and the ashes sank into the depths of the lake that we had both loved so much. I sat numb and soaked to the skin. All my children waited with me and I felt the sobs wrack my body. I shook like a leaf when I was done and was rocking my self with my knees to my chest.

Lila timidly approached and hugged me followed by James and all the others. Lila and Cade hummed a song from the Old Religion. Their voices blended together as they sang the melody. It soothed me into not crying anymore. They finished and I stood brushing the sand off my black dress. Surprisingly Lila was the one to speak. "Mummy, Daddy's not gone you know. He'll always be right here." She said poking herself in the chest. I heard the tremor in her voice and saw the tears in her eyes. Of all the children she and James were the closest to their father and Lila was so sensitive anyway.

I picked up my darling Lila and said, "He'll always be alive to me. He lives in all of you and the ones we love never die because Lila's right, we carry them in our hearts." We walked to the castle and later that night I drifted into the Otherworld in my sleep. I saw Arthur waiting for me in a forest, he was sitting dazzlingly in his favorite red tunic and black pants. I ran to him and we walked together to Avalon.

_**A/N: This is the end everyone, the end of Princess? Merlin. I'm actually really sad that it's over. I really felt a connection with this story as I wrote it and cried at the way it ended. I'm sorry I had to end it the way I did but everything has to come to an end, even Arthur and Merlin but they're together in Avalon forever more, the land where all is peaceful and calm. AGH I feel like I'm tearing up right now! So I now bid a sad ado to Princess? Merlin. If anyone wants a sequel tell me and I'll write a one-shot of them in Avalon! The song Lila and Cade were singing was called the Moon and The Night Spirit. There will be a link to it on my profile.  
**_

_**Lots of Love XOXO :*(**_

_**deathpuppet13**_


End file.
